


За стеклом

by TerenceFletcher



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gorgeous art by Helius, M/M, Romance, Temporary Character Death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerenceFletcher/pseuds/TerenceFletcher
Summary: Кастиэль живет один в лесу и, следуя предостережениям отца, никогда не покидает своих владений. Он вырос, ничего не помня о своей матери и встречаясь с отцом всего пару раз в год, когда тот приезжает пополнить необходимые запасы. Однажды возле своего дома он встречает мальчика по имени Сэм, случайно оказавшегося рядом. Когда Кастиэль заводит дружбу с Сэмом и его старшим братом, пострадавшим в какой-то переделке, он начинает задумываться, всю ли правду говорил ему отец.Translation of behind glass by museaway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [behind glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7006435) by [museaway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museaway/pseuds/museaway). 



> Примечания автора:  
> 1\. Образ жизни Винчестеров почти не отличается от канона, но жизнь Кастиэля отличается очень сильно.  
> 2\. Чак только упоминается в тексте, в этой вселенной он человек и пророк, а не Бог (отчасти потому, что фик был написан намного раньше, чем это выяснилось).  
> 3\. Несмотря на то, что действие фика происходит в 1998 году, в обществе нет гомофобии. Даже у Джона.
> 
> Переведено для SPN Big Bang 2016.

 

Кастиэль заворочался с рассветом, разбуженный острым запахом леса у самого лица и ощущением голой земли под собой. Он провел ночь на улице, погрузив руки в заросли папоротников, тянувшихся зеленым ручьем среди стволов секвойи. Он хотел лишь отдохнуть от дневной пробежки, оставившей в теле приятную усталость, и присел у основания большого дерева, закрыв глаза. Это было, наверное, часов двенадцать назад: желтоватый утренний свет уже проникал сквозь листву, а усталость исчезла без следа. Он поднялся на ноги и потянулся.

Его отец должен был вернуться со дня на день. Теперь, когда Кастиэль вырос, отец уезжал чаще, но несколько раз в год возвращался с провизией, книгами и всем необходимым. Точного времени его приезда Кастиэль никогда не знал, поэтому он подтянул шнурки и побежал к дому. Возможно, отец вернется именно сегодня.

Они пришли в эти леса, когда Кастиэль был еще совсем маленьким. Двадцать один год они с отцом жили в стеклянном доме, который сейчас поблескивал вдали. Построенный в лесу, удаленный на много миль от всех дорог, он был вытянут к небу, а коридоры и комнаты располагались по сторонам, подобно ветвям гигантских деревьев, которые защищали их от внешнего мира.

Никто не приходил сюда. Никто не знал Кастиэля, но он был счастлив. Он ничего не помнил о том, что было раньше.

Когда он добрался до дома, его тяжелое дыхание сливалось с целым хором звуков. Вокруг оживал лес. Рассвет пробудил птичий щебет, суету невидимых насекомых, шуршащих по древесной коре. На минуту Кастиэль остановился взглянуть на своих пчел и с удовлетворением отметил, что вход в улей был чист: в прошлом году много пчел погибло от известковой инфекции. Трутни заползали на костяшки пальцев и лениво гудели вокруг головы. Кастиэль пожелал им доброго утра, осторожно вернул на место, а затем, преодолев сорок четыре ступеньки, поднялся в дом.

Кроме жужжания домашней техники и порывов ветра, налетавших на стекло, дом хранил безмолвие.

— Отец? — позвал Кастиэль, но никто не ответил.

Возможно, он придет завтра. Кастиэль побрел в душ, чтобы смыть с себя лесной запах, и его шаги в коридоре отозвались пустым эхом. Иногда он жалел, что пчелы не летят за ним наверх — они могли бы нарушить эту тишину.

 

***

— Бобби, ты уверен, что ребят здесь никто не потревожит?

Крышка багажника с грохотом захлопнулась. Сидя на хлипких подвесных качелях, Дин наблюдал, как отец и Бобби таскают сумки из машины на полукруглое крыльцо дома. Щека Дина ныла под повязкой, и он сдерживался изо всех сил, чтобы не чесать порезы. Им повезло, что, когда отец позвонил, Бобби был в Орегоне. Он ехал им навстречу всю ночь и смог убедить отца, что уединенная хижина была безопаснее любого мотеля и к тому же дешевле. Машину они решили оставить на случай необходимых поездок, а сами собирались вернуться и добить вендиго. Сэм и Дин вполне могли прожить одни эту неделю. В конце концов, Дину было уже девятнадцать. Он приподнял и бережно прижал к себе больную руку.

— Тут ни одной живой души на много миль вокруг, — сказал Бобби, помогая Сэму взобраться по ступеням хижины. Он отпер дверь. На ключе болтался виниловый брелок с какой-то рекламой — такие брелоки Дин иногда таскал из магазинов автозапчастей. — Это дом моего старого друга, но он сюда больше не приезжает. Если твои ребята не станут никуда высовываться, с ними все будет в порядке.

— Дин? — позвал отец.

Дин поднял голову.

— Да, сэр?

— Заходи в дом. Пусть Бобби посмотрит твою руку.

От ботинок Дина на пыльном полу хижины остались следы. Пока Джон выгружал еду из пакетов в старенький холодильник, Сэм выбрал себе комнату — самую большую из трех — и плюхнулся на кровать, тут же выпустившую вверх облачко пыли. Дин занял комнату напротив гостиной и сел, склонившись к коленям, на дальнем от окна краю матраса.

Бобби вошел без стука, в руках он держал постельное белье. Положив его на простой деревянный комод, он подошел к Дину и коснулся его лба ладонью.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь, сынок?

— Как будто провел двенадцать раундов с Холифилдом.

— В следующий раз, когда отец скажет тебе не лезть, будешь его слушать.

— Я хотел попробовать свои силы, — сказал Дин. Он подавил вздох и сел прямо, позволяя Бобби размотать бинт на своем предплечье.

— Сэм тебя подлатал?

— Ага. На заднем сиденье, пока отец вел машину.

Бобби наложил мазь на оставленные клыками отметины, тянувшиеся вдоль всей руки.

— Хорошая новость: ты выживешь. Плохая: эти шрамы тебя не украсят.

— Ну, по крайней мере, я сохранил индивидуальность.

— Зачем ты вообще туда полез?

— Ракетница не выстрелила.

Бобби поддел кусок марли на лице Дина и беззвучно выругался.

— Насколько все плохо? — спросил Дин.

— Надо наложить пару швов. Сэм! — позвал Бобби, оборачиваясь к коридору. От злости его шея и лицо пошли пятнами. — Сэм, останься с братом и застели кровать, вот простыни. Мне нужно достать кое-что из фургона.

 

***

Дин словно в онемении слушал, как фургон Бобби скрипит по извилистому деревянному настилу, ведущему к главной дороге. В доме остались припасы на пару недель и телефон, а Сэму было приказано каждый день проверять, как заживают раны Дина.

— Дин же ранен... Почему ты не можешь остаться? — донесся до Дина вопрос Сэма, обращенный к отцу.

— Нам с Бобби нужно закончить работу, — сказал тот. — Я знаю, что ты хорошо позаботишься о нем, Сэмми.

Он заглянул в спальню, чтобы попрощаться. Дин не встал с постели.

Бобби сказал, что до города всего несколько миль. Отметив его на карте, он положил ее на кухонную столешницу. Джон оставил им Импалу и несколько работающих кредиток.

Дин глядел на свисавшие с потолка остатки паутины, когда в коридоре раздались шаги.

— Хочешь посмотреть что-нибудь? — неуверенно предложил Сэм.

— Может, попозже. — Чтобы успокоить его, Дин попытался улыбнуться, но швы на щеке тут же натянулись. Он похлопал ладонью по кровати рядом с собой.

— Очень болит? — спросил Сэм. Забравшись на кровать, он обхватил руками колени и уперся в них подбородком.

— Ага.

Сэм пожевал губу.

— Я видел на карте больницу, всего восемьдесят миль отсюда.

— Выживу. Мне только нужно отоспаться.

— Есть хочешь?

— Нет, — ответил Дин. Он приподнялся, вяло облизал губы и спросил: — Тебе что-нибудь приготовить?

Сэм закатил глаза.

— Я и сам умею готовить, Дин. Мне пятнадцать лет.

— Ладно, но если тебе что-то понадобится, разбуди меня. Та дрянь, что Бобби мне дал, начинает работать. У меня глаза закрываются.

— Ничего, если я почитаю на улице?

— Ничего, только не уходи далеко от дома, — разрешил Дин, поворачиваясь на бок, чтобы не давить на раненую руку. Его сердце билось в такт пульсирующим порезам на лице. — Мы ни черта не знаем об этом лесе.

 

***

Умывшись и переодевшись, Кастиэль приготовил себе овсянку с медом и фруктами и уселся за длинным узким столом напротив окна. Внизу были видны пчелиные ульи и огород, за которым он ухаживал каждое лето. А еще там был лохматый мальчишка, зацепившийся за упавшую ветку.

Мальчик повалился вперед, но успел подставить руки. Поднявшись, он вытер их об джинсы и поднял прищуренный взгляд на дом.

Кастиэль отшатнулся от стекла. Отец говорил ему, что других домов здесь нет на много миль вокруг, а от ближайшего города их отделяло несколько часов пути. Шума двигателя не было слышно, очевидно, мальчик пришел пешком. Но откуда? Первый инстинктивный страх уступил любопытству, и Кастиэль вновь приник к окну. Мальчик был немного нескладным, руки и ноги казались слишком длинными для его тела — подросток, решил Кастиэль, разглядев худое лицо. Вероятно, он совсем недавно преодолел бурный рост и по сути был еще ребенком. Однако этот ребенок вряд ли пришел сюда один.

Когда Кастиэлю было восемь лет, в их лесу появился человек в сером костюме. В дом он не зашел, но Кастиэль без всякого страха смотрел на него из окна, очарованный золотым ореолом вокруг головы. «Иди в свою комнату, — приказал ему отец. — Сейчас же, Кастиэль. И не выходи, пока я не скажу, что это безопасно». Кастиэль схватил единственную фотографию матери, что у него была, и не выпускал ее из рук, пока отец не пришел за ним и не перевязал порезанную ладонь, которая оставила на лестнице кровавый след.

Он велел Кастиэлю оставаться в своей комнате и не выходить оттуда, что бы он ни услышал. Звуки был похожи на стаю птиц, а затем зазвучали голоса — отца и второго человека — очень тихие. Потом наступила тишина. Чак ушел в лес, взяв с собой краску и нож, и не возвращался до самой ночи. После этого он сказал, что учитель Кастиэля больше не сможет приходить сюда. Никто другой не приходил тоже — до этого мальчика.

Мамина фотография в золотой рамке стояла на каминной полке. В рыжих волосах отражалось закатное небо, на губах была легкая улыбка. Кастиэль еще раз посмотрел на нее, чтобы собраться с духом, и вышел из дома.

Согнувшись пополам, мальчик разглядывал ульи. Он не покушался на них — руки его были за спиной, а на лице застыла безмятежность и невинное любопытство. Инстинктивно Кастиэль почувствовал, что этот мальчик не желает никому зла, однако ему не следовало здесь быть.

Кастиэль спустился по ступеням. Когда его босые ноги коснулись земли, мальчик резко вскинул голову. Он потянулся за каким-то предметом, который прятал под клетчатой рубашкой, но остановился, так и не достав его.

— Простите, сэр, — сказал он, отступая на шаг, — я не знал, что в доме кто-то есть.

Кастиэль не должен был доверять никому, кто приближался к их дому, независимо от причины. Таков был приказ отца, и Кастиэль помнил его всю свою сознательную жизнь. «Это для твоей же безопасности, Кастиэль. Обещай, что ты не забудешь об этом», — говорил он, продолжая водить пальцем Кастиэля по песку. Он делал это до тех пор, пока Кастиэль не заучил наизусть те странные символы, которые ему следовало начертить, если кто-нибудь придет.

Он не стал рисовать их сейчас, только подошел ближе, с любопытством склонив голову. Отец никогда не предостерегал его о детях; возможно, этот мальчик просто потерялся.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спросил Кастиэль, приблизившись еще на шаг. После долгого молчания его голос прозвучал резко и хрипло. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз говорил вслух.

— Гуляю, — ответил мальчик.

— Ты живешь где-то поблизости?

Мальчик вытащил карманный нож. Кастиэль читал о них и знал, какой они бывают формы, и что лезвие можно открыть в считанные секунды. Твердость, с какой мальчик держал нож, говорила о том, что он прекрасно знал, как его использовать.

— А что? — с понятной осторожностью спросил он.

— Я хотел убедиться, что ты доберешься благополучно, — объяснил Кастиэль, останавливаясь и поднимая руки.

— Я тут с братом. — Мальчик держал нож у бедра, но не открывал его. Позади него на тропинке никого не было. С минуту он продолжал смотреть на Кастиэля, а потом спросил: — Это ваш дом?

— Да.

— Большой.

Кастиэлю не с чем было сравнивать: по сравнению с замками, изображения которых он видел в своих книгах, его дом не казался большим.

От этого мальчика не исходила угроза; он был окружен теплым оранжевым сиянием, края которого напоминали огонь.

— Меня зовут Кастиэль.

Мальчик моргнул и, поглядев на свой нож словно в поисках подсказки, протянул вперед свободную руку.

Кастиэлю еще не разу не приходилось пожимать руки другим людям. Мальчик держался неуверенно, но без враждебности, и рукопожатие его было твердым.

— Привет, — криво улыбнулся он, — а я — Сэм.

 

***

Когда Дин проснулся, в хижине было тихо, а пустой желудок покалывало. Он позвал Сэма, но ответа не было. Действие лекарств закончилось, и его руку и лицо снова дергало от боли.

Доносившиеся снаружи звуки казались незнакомыми: пение птиц, шелест ветра в листве. Он поежился и натянул простыню на плечи. За окном было еще светло, но солнце уже не заглядывало внутрь, его лучи лишь просачивались сквозь пыльные жалюзи. Хижина выглядела запущенной и неаккуратной, словно ее оставили стареть в лесу в одиночестве. На свету был виден слой пыли, лежавший на прикроватном столике и на массивном комоде у дальней стены. Никаких картин не было, однако в этих голых стенах, выложенных от пола до высокого потолка ровными обтесанными бревнами, было свое очарование. Дин снова позвал Сэма, но тот так и не ответил.

Перед своим уходом Бобби и отец наверняка позаботились об охране дома, а Сэм уже имел достаточно собственного опыта, чтобы не вступать в контакт со сверхъестественной нечистью. Тем не менее он все еще был ребенком, причем ребенком чертовски любопытным, и сейчас защитные инстинкты, которые жили внутри Дина, рычали так же громко, как те вендиго, что напали на них ночью.

Все еще чувствуя головокружение после сна, Дин проковылял в пустую спальню Сэма, затем в гостиную хижины, расчерченную полосами послеполуденного солнца. Телевизор был выключен. Кожаная куртка Дина одиноко висела на крючке за входной дверью, под курткой стояла единственная пара ботинок.

«Черт».

Дин еще раз позвал Сэма. Когда он открывал рот, швы на щеке натягивались, вызывая сжимавшую желудок тошноту, но он отмахнулся от неприятного ощущения и распахнул дверь на улицу.

Импала пряталась под навесом стоянки, качели на крыльце поскрипывали на ветру. На перилах осталась забытая Сэмом кружка с водой, но самого его нигде не было. Дин снова выкрикнул его имя — ответа не последовало. Он с трудом натянул куртку и ботинки, кое-как завязав шнурки одной рукой. Даже если Сэм взял с собой мобильный телефон, звонить ему из хижины не имело смысла: так далеко от города связи наверняка не было. Текстовое сообщение еще могло бы пройти, если повезет, но Сэм оставил телефон дома, подключенным к зарядному устройству. Дину не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как пойти на поиски пешком. Он взял дробовик и, ступая по следам Сэма, хорошо заметным на темной земле, направился в глубь леса на запад от дороги.

Доисторические папоротники касались его плеч и склонялись под порывами легкого ветра. Дин бил по ним ладонью, отгоняя от лица, и продирался вперед по грязной тропе. Лес был густой, с буйной растительностью, испещренный пятнами солнечного света. Где-то вдалеке журчал ручей, сливаясь с руладами птичьих трелей. Против солнца стволы деревьев казались почти черными и тянулись вверх так высоко, что их верхушек не было видно. Древесная кора, по которой сбегали вниз глубокие борозды, выглядела изрезанной. Там, где хватало света, деревья были красными, как те высушенные на солнце глиняные горшки на заднем крыльце их дома, в которых мама когда-то хранила свои травы. Дин помогал ей готовить ямки для посадки семян. Горшки, конечно, тоже сгорели.

Тропинка потерялась в зарослях папоротника, и Дин, выругавшись, развернулся. Он намеревался всерьез всыпать Сэму после того, как найдет его. Возможно, стоило даже сказать отцу — после такого Сэм вполне заслуживал словесной порки. Дин уже собрался снова начать кричать, как вдруг заросли разошлись, и перед ним появился Сэм с зажатой под мышкой книгой.

— Дин!

— Какого хрена ты тут делаешь?

— Я вышел прогуляться. Там есть тропинка, уходит мили на две. — Сэм коснулся повязки на щеке Дина, и на его лице отразилось беспокойство: — У тебя кровь идет, наверное, швы разошлись.

— Это потому, что я орал, пытаясь тебя дозваться! О чем ты думал? Тут пумы водятся!

— С пумой я бы как-нибудь справился, — сказал Сэм.

Все еще продолжая сердиться, Дин закинул руку ему на плечи, развернул и повел в сторону хижины.

 

***

За ужином Дин продолжал злиться, но молчал, пока Сэм уминал две тарелки спагетти, поглядывая на свежий кусок марли, который он прилепил к щеке Дина.

— Шрам останется, — с упреком произнес Сэм, целясь в Дина вилкой. Дин отклонился назад, оставив зубья вилки в футе от себя, и беззаботно пожал плечами:

— Девчонки любят шрамы.

— Ты не знаешь ни одной девчонки.

— Сам ты не знаешь... — Дин осекся и глотнул воды. — Нашел что-то интересное на той тропинке?

— Деревья, большей частью. А в полутора милях есть дом.

Взгляд Дина упал на столешницу, где лежал оставленный Сэмом художественный альбом.

— Сэмми... — он поскреб шею и стукнул кулаком по столу. — Я знаю, что мы обычно не особенно уважаем законы, но я не хочу, чтобы ты вырос, считая это нормальным. Если тебе чего-то хочется, скажи мне, и я придумаю, как это добыть. Но я не хочу, чтобы ты воровал.

Сэм широко распахнул честные глаза.

— Я не воровал!

— Сэм...

— Я ничего не крал! Там в саду был человек, я поговорил с ним пару минут. Мне показалось, ему было одиноко. Короче, он сказал, что я могу взять книгу на время. У него там целая библиотека.

— И этот незнакомец дал тебе книгу?

Сэм выпрямил спину.

— Его зовут Кастиэль.

— Мне плевать, как его зовут! Он угрожал тебе?

— Дин!

— Отвечай.

— Я не такой дурак, — сказал Сэм. — Он ненамного старше меня. И ты должен сам увидеть его дом, Дин. Он огромный!

— Не хочу я ничего видеть и не хочу, чтобы ты туда ходил. По крайней мере, один.

— Отлично, можешь пойти со мной. Я обещал вернуть книгу завтра.

Обезболивающие снова начинали действовать, вызывая сонливость и головокружение. Дин почувствовал, что еще минут двадцать, и он просто упадет лицом в тарелку.

— Может, уберем тут и посмотрим кино?

— Давай, — мрачно ответил Сэм.

Он очистил тарелки и поставил их в раковину. Дин сидел за столом, бессильный помочь: рука будет заживать еще несколько недель, хорошо хоть боль была терпимой. Он отцепил слинг и повесил его на стул.

— Дин...

— Не начинай. — Пульта от телевизора на журнальном столике не было. Порыскав в выдвижных ящиках под тумбой с техникой, Дин нашел его — с безнадежно испорченными батарейками. Вся кислота из них вытекла в пластиковый отсек, и он поскреб ногтем контактные разъемы, счищая с них бледно-зеленый налет. — У нас есть батарейки «три А»?

— У меня в чемодане, сейчас достану. — Сэм поднялся и пошел к коридору. — Сколько тебе нужно?

— Две.

Сэм принес две батарейки и молча взял пульт. Завладев им, он устроился на диване через подушку от Дина.

— Какие пожелания?

— Не играет значения, — ответил Дин.

— Не имеет значения, — поправил его Сэм.

— Только не мелодраму.

Они остановились на фильме со Сталлоне, когда-то просмотренном до середины. Меньше чем через десять минут Дин уже глядел изнутри на свои закрытые веки.

 

***

Обезболивающие таблетки отпускались по рецепту, а поскольку никакого рецепта у Дина не было, все это противоречило закону. Сэм об этом знал, несмотря на то, что ни отец, ни Бобби не говорили ему ничего определенного. Лекарства были слишком сильными, чтобы их продавали просто так. Тайленол, который Дин иногда давал Сэму, не вызывал сонливости, а Дин спал так, что слюна капала на рубашку, хотя еще не было и восьми вечера. От перкоцета человек уставал. Вероятно, отец стащил лекарство у какой-то семьи, которой они помогали.

Сэм убавил звук и переключил телевизор на канал Дискавери: во сне Дин не станет дразнить его за то, что он смотрит передачу про океан. Он приготовил в микроволновой печке миску попкорна и съел его весь, ни с кем не делясь. Дин вечно ронял свой попкорн на пол и между диванных подушек, а из-за того, что его руки были крупнее, норовил оставить Сэму только треть, и тому приходилось утолять свой аппетит жесткими нераскрытыми зернышками со дна миски.

Теперь он с удовольствием высыпал их в мусорное ведро и оставил посуду в раковине до утра. Обычно Дин бодрствовал достаточно долго, чтобы загнать Сэма в его комнату и уложить в постель, но просыпался он неохотно.

Надавив во сне на раненую руку, Дин застонал. Сэм навалился ему на плечо, заставляя повернуться на спину, и резкие болезненные морщины на лице Дина разгладились. Он никому не позволял о себе заботиться, и Сэм ценил те редкие моменты, когда ему все-таки выпадал случай нарушить этот запрет.

Он почистил зубы и переоделся ко сну, потом забрался в постель. Простыни, которые им принес Бобби, были мягче, чем в мотелях, где они часто останавливались. Эти простыни были такими, какие он надеялся получить в их собственном доме, если он у них когда-нибудь появится. Он пошевелил пальцами ног, а затем взял альбом и, открыв хрустящую обложку, положил себе на колени.

Страницы были роскошными: плотными и глянцевыми, как у книг, которые Сэм видел в библиотеках, и в доме Бобби, где таких была целая комната. Собственные книжки Сэма, прихваченные в вестибюлях отелей или купленные на блошиных рынках на карманную мелочь, были потертыми и в мягких обложках. Эту он держал осторожно, чтобы не повредить переплет. На обложке он заметил легкие царапины, но на внутренних страницах не было ни пятен, ни следов прикосновения. Если бы Кастиэль не сказал, что эта книга — одна из его любимых, Сэм решил бы, что ее никогда не открывали. Он аккуратно переворачивал каждую страницу, дотрагиваясь до них не дольше, чем требовалось, чтобы они приподнялись, а затем давал им опуститься самим, без его рук.

Он узнал картины Пикассо и Ван Гога, которые помним по урокам в школе, но большинство других он видел впервые. Он зачарованно глядел на переданные в них цвета и движение и был потрясен, как гнев может быть пойман резким мазком кисти.

Сэм изучал книгу больше часа, до тех пор, пока подбородок не начал опускаться ему на грудь, а взгляд не потерял страницы. Опасаясь повредить книгу, он отложил ее и выключил свет. Остальные картины можно будет посмотреть утром, перед тем, как он пойдет возвращать книгу Кастиэлю, когда Дин снова уснет после завтрака. Он даже не заметит, что Сэм ушел.

 

***

Наблюдая, как Сэм пробирается вверх по тропинке — раскрасневшийся от долгой ходьбы, со спадающей на глаза челкой, — Кастиэль улыбался. Он возился с каким-то хилым растением, поселившимся под ступеньками лестницы, и на лбу его осталось грязное пятно. Сэм смахнул с лица влажные волосы и протянул ему книгу, держа ее обеими руками.

— Понравилась тебе книга? — спросил Кастиэль, хотя так и не взял ее, указав на свои грязные ладони.

— Очень понравилась, — выпалил Сэм. — Мне очень понравились цвета.

Кастиэль улыбнулся еще шире, и, кивнув в сторону ступенек, предложил:

— Я собирался обедать. Ты хотел бы… Может, ты хотел бы подняться?

— Только если ненадолго, — поколебавшись, ответил Сэм. Нужно было прекращать смотреть по ночам вместе с Дином фильмы ужасов, от них развивалась паранойя. Вчера, когда он зашел к Кастиэлю в дом, ничего не случилось; не случится ничего и сегодня. — Мой брат не знает, что я ушел.

— Почему ты не сказал ему, что пошел сюда? — спросил Кастиэль, слегка наклонив голову.

— Он бы не разрешил мне пойти.

— Если твой брат охраняет тебя, тебе следовало бы уважать его желания.

— Да он просто бесится, — фыркнул Сэм. — Он перестанет, когда у него рука заживет.

— А что случилось с его рукой?

Сэм пнул ногой камешек.

— Собака покусала.

Любой, кто видел раны Дина, понял бы, что это ложь, но Кастиэль их не видел и не должен был увидеть. Сэм почувствовал, что его воротник и подмышки начинали пропитываться потом, и отступил на несколько шагов назад.

— Ты ел что-нибудь? — спросил Кастиэль.

— Я приготовлю себе еду, когда вернусь домой.

— Я могу сделать тебе сэндвич, если хочешь.

Если еда здесь была так же хороша, как и дом, Кастиэль, наверное, ел по-королевски. Дин должен был еще спать, и Сэм решил, что немного времени у него есть. Ему было все равно, что подумает Дин. Кастиэль вел себя дружелюбно, хотя, конечно, странновато: кто стал бы держать в доме пчелиный улей? Но он не вызывал страха, он не был чудовищем, это точно, он просто был необычным парнем с торчащими во все стороны волосами и в сшитой по фигуре одежде.

— Ладно, — сказал Сэм и вслед за Кастиэлем начал взбираться по обтесанным вручную ступенькам.

Все поверхности в доме Кастиэля сияли чистотой, какую Сэм раньше видел только в больницах, но больничного запаха здесь не было. Он никогда не бывал в доме, где пахло бы так приятно и свежо, как чистым озоном, с теплой примесью ароматов дерева и натуральной кожи. Ничего похожего на дешевые номера в мотелях, что были им по карману, с их мрачными плетеными коврами и покрывалами в прожженных сигаретами дырках.

Перед дверью Сэм ненадолго остановился, опасаясь ступить на отполированный пол в перепачканных грязью ботинках. Он решил оставить их за дверью, нагнулся развязать шнурки и только потом в одних носках пошел за Кастиэлем.

Они с отцом бывали во многих домах, но ни одного стеклянного среди них не было. С верха лестницы дом просматривался насквозь, до самых деревьев, растущих по другую его сторону.

— Кухня — там. — Голос Кастиэля эхом отразился от высокого, от пола до потолка, книжного шкафа, забитого тяжелыми томами в твердых обложках. От желания пробежаться пальцами по переплетам у Сэма зачесались руки, и он сжал их в кулаки, застеснявшись грязи под ногтями и куртки с чужого плеча, которая была ему мала на размер.

— Можно мне вымыть руки?

Кастиэль проводил его к раковине и открыл холодильник, встроенный в обшитую вишневым деревом стену. Сэм и не заметил его раньше.

— Ты не побрезгуешь арахисовым маслом? — спросил Кастиэль. — Хлеб я утром испек, а мясо нужно размораживать. Или можно намазать хлеб медом.

Положительное мнение, которое Сэм составил о Кастиэле, укрепилось еще больше. Несмотря на богатый дом, он любил простую еду.

— Арахисовое масло подойдет.

Они ели, сидя за столом у окна, и еда лежала на керамических тарелках, а не на бумаге или в одноразовых лотках. Иногда в комнатах мотелей, которые находил отец, бывали небольшие кухни. Иногда там были даже тарелки. Но тарелки в доме Кастиэля были из тонкого фарфора и все одинаковые, голубого цвета с нежным цветочным орнаментом. В прошлом сентябре, когда они охотились за призраком в дорогом ресторане, Дин решил, что такие тарелки послужат забавной мишенью для тренировки, и стрелял по ним.

— Давно ты здесь живешь? — спросил Сэм. Он вытер рот не рукавом, а полотняной салфеткой, и снова аккуратно разложил ее у себя на коленях.

— Всю жизнь.

— Один?

— В основном да, — ответил Кастиэль. — Отец подолгу бывает в отъезде.

— Мой тоже.

— А чем он занимается?

Сэм откусил большой кусок сэндвича и запил его глотком клюквенного сока. Арахисовое масло было густым, не подслащенным и недавно приготовленным, и Сэм подумал, что он больше никогда не сможет есть свой «Питер Пэн», не вспоминая с тоской об этом вкусе. Он обдумывал, что ответить. Он мог бы сказать Кастиэлю, что отец был механиком — формально это даже была правда, — но обычно после этого начинались вопросы о магазине, где он якобы работает. Сэм ненавидел, когда отца считали безработным, поэтому сказал:

— Отец и дядя уехали на охоту.

— И пока их нет, за тобой присматривает брат?

Сэм медленно кивнул, и, поднеся стакан к губам, начал глотать, пока кубик льда не попал ему на язык. Кастиэль наблюдал за ним, склонив набок голову, глядя как завороженный, и Сэм наконец вспомнил о приличиях. Он поставил стакан на стол и вытер рот.

— Хочешь еще? — предложил Кастиэль, словно не замечая поведения Сэма за столом.

— Отец никогда не покупает такой, — пробормотал тот.

— Пей сколько хочешь. — Кастиэль передвинул графин на середину стола и даже не шевельнулся, когда Сэм наполнил свой стакан до середины, так что он продолжал лить, пока сок не не добрался до верха.

— Где ты берешь такой сок? — спросил он, втайне надеясь выманить у Дина такую же бутылку, когда тот поправится, чтобы сесть за руль.

— Мой отец привозит мне все необходимое.

— А почему ты сам не ездишь? — спросил Сэм. Кастиэль был уже взрослым, наверное, достаточно взрослым, чтобы успеть закончить колледж и найти работу, и было логично предположить, что он мог сам заботиться о закупках провизии.

— Зачем мне это? — с искренним недоумением спросил Кастиэль и нахмурился. — Здесь есть все, что мне нужно.

— Да, если бы у нас был такой дом, я тоже не хотел бы из него уезжать, — признался Сэм. Он усмехнулся и оторвал от корки хлеба небольшой кусочек. — Слушай, а на океане ты был?

— Нет. Я никогда не уезжал отсюда.

Сэм сглотнул.

— Вообще никогда? — Кастиэль покачал головой, и Сэм не нашелся, что сказать. — И тебе не одиноко?

— У меня есть книги.

— А школа? Ты не ходил в школу?

— У меня был свой учитель некоторое время, а потом отец сам меня учил, — ответил Кастиэль. Сэму приходилось слышать о детях, которые не ходили в школу из-за каких-то болезней или потому, что жили слишком далеко, и учились дома. Если Кастиэль был болен, то спрашивать об этом было невежливо. Сэм потер большие пальцы друг об друга.

— Ага, — сказал он, надеясь, что Кастиэль объяснит что-то еще, но тот предпочел сменить тему:

— Расскажи мне о своем брате.

— О Дине? Он старше меня, — начал Сэм и, увидев, что Кастиэль облокотился на стол, глядя на него с явным интересом, продолжил: — Он может починить любую машину и любит музыку.

— Какую именно?

— Всякое старье, — фыркнул Сэм, — то, что нравится отцу. И он очень умный, хотя сам так не считает.

— Почему?

— Не знаю, он просто говорил, что не хочет идти в колледж.

— А ты хочешь?

— Да, — сказал Сэм. — В моей последней школе мне говорили, что нам нужно об этом подумать, хотя впереди еще несколько лет. Но я не уверен, что отец меня отпустит.

— А что думает твоя мама?

— Она умерла. Погибла при пожаре, когда мы были еще маленькими.

— О... — Кастиэль облизал губы и уважительно склонил голову, обдумывая услышанное. Спустя некоторое время он заговорил вновь: — Я сочувствую вашей потере.

— Я был совсем мелким, — сказал Сэм, стараясь сгладить неловкость, закравшуюся в их разговор. — Хотя Дин ее помнит. Ему было четыре года.

— Тяжело ему, должно быть, пришлось.

— Ну да, пожалуй. Он редко говорит о маме.

— Я бы хотел иметь брата, — сказал Кастиэль, глядя куда-то поверх плеча Сэма. — Наверное, это приятно.

— Только не когда он воображает, что должен обо мне заботиться, — сказал Сэм.

Кастиэль снова посмотрел ему в глаза.

— Ты выглядишь вполне самостоятельным.

— Скажи это ему, — обиженно буркнул Сэм. — Он даже с одной рукой вчера пытался приготовить мне ужин. Он будто думает, что один я спалил бы дом.

— Учитывая, что ты рассказал мне о вашей маме, его опасения можно понять.

— Никогда не думал об этом с такой стороны, — признался Сэм. — А кроме вас с отцом тут никого нет?

— Нет.

— И ты правда никогда не уходил из этого дома?

— Я бегаю, — ответил Кастиэль, слегка нахмурившись. — Наши владения весьма обширны, мне просто незачем покидать их пределы.

— Знаешь, не обижайся, но это как-то странно. Неужели тебе не интересно, что за ними?

— Отец приказал мне оставаться здесь.

— Но почему?

— Он сказал, что выходить небезопасно.

Насчет этого отец Кастиэля был прав. Сэм сгорбился на стуле и потер старый шрам на своей руке. Для пятнадцатилетнего мальчишки у него их было слишком много.

— Там и правда полно всякой дряни. Дину от нее и досталось.

— Ты сказал, что это была собака, — напомнил Кастиэль.

— Плохая собака. — Сэм взглянул на часы, все еще слишком свободно болтавшиеся не его худой руке. Это была старая модель с черным циферблатом и толстым ремешком. Отец подарил ему их, когда купил себе новые.

— Мне пора возвращаться, Дин скоро проснется.

— Хочешь взять еще какую-нибудь книгу?

Сэм вскинул голову.

— А можно?

— Конечно, только верни потом.

— Спасибо, Кастиэль. — Несколько минут Сэм изучал корешки книг на полках. — Однажды у меня тоже будет такая библиотека.

— Моя всегда открыта для тебя. Приходи когда хочешь.

Сэм знал, что после возвращения отца и Бобби они уедут из этих мест и вряд ли когда-то окажутся здесь снова. Иногда, если им было по пути, отец заезжал к людям, которым они помогали, но в эту хижину и в лес, где стоял стеклянный дом Кастиэля, они, конечно, не вернутся. Сэм ненавидел эту определенность. Может, из-за нее Дин и старался ни к кому не привязываться.

— У тебя есть телефон? — спросил он и, когда Кастиэль покачал головой, испытал разочарование, хотя почти не удивился. Значит, остаются письма. Можно дать Кастиэлю адрес Бобби в Су Фоллс. Сэм будет иногда писать ему с дороги и проверять обратную почту пару раз в год, и тогда Кастиэль сможет побольше узнать о внешнем мире, а Сэм продолжит дружить с ним.

Довольный своим решением, он выбрал книгу с фотографиями национальных памятников: парков Арчес и Сион, Большого Каньона. Дин обещал, что однажды они поедут туда в настоящий отпуск, устроят лагерь на Норт Рим и пройдут по одному из коротких пеших маршрутов. И там не будет никакой охоты.

 

***

Сэм уже успел устроиться на диване с книгой на коленях, когда Дин проснулся, неуклюже ввалился в комнату и зевнул, не прикрывая рта.

— Там есть кофе, — сказал ему Сэм.

Дин скользнул взглядом по книге, которую читал Сэм, и сузил глаза:

— Ты опять ходил в тот дом?

— Да, — ответил Сэм, расправляя плечи.

— Какого хрена, Сэм, я же сказал тебе!..

— Ты не отец.

— Отца здесь нет, но он поручил мне присматривать за тобой. Так что когда я говорю никуда не ходить, ты сидишь на этом чертовом диване и никуда не ходишь. Понятно?

Сэм почувствовал, как в животе и забурлила злость, ладони и щеки потеплели. Жажда справедливости требовала удовлетворения, но он остановился прежде, чем возражение успело слететь с языка. За сердитым взглядом Дина, морщинкой меж сведенных бровей, чуть приоткрытыми губами прятался настоящий страх. Сэм захлопнул книгу, отложил ее в сторону и, обогнав Дина, нырнул в кухню.

— Ты есть хочешь? Я уже поел, но могу тебе что-то сделать. Как твое лицо?

— Чешется. — Дин развернулся на месте, не сводя глаз с Сэма. Он хмурился уже не так глубоко, и насмешливо скривился, когда Сэм вытащил коробку с пакетиками овсяной каши.

— Я не стану есть эту дрянь.

— Тебе же не больно жевать, — возразил Сэм.

— Оно на вкус как клей.

— Можно добавить туда что-нибудь, как когда ты готовишь мне макароны с сыром.

— Все равно. — Дин плюхнулся на диван, прижимая к животу раненую руку. Движение вызвало у него стон.

— Дать тебе еще таблеток? — спросил Сэм. Он поставил миску с кашей в микроволновую печь и вытер столешницу.

— Все нормально.

— Если тебе больно, нужно принять их, — сказал Сэм и, не услышав ответа, добавил: — Отец бы согласился со мной.

Он не стал дожидаться возражений Дина и вложил ему в руку две таблетки, а потом проследил, как тот проглотил их.

— Доволен? — спросил Дин.

Сэм принес миску с овсянкой и ложку для Дина на журнальный столик и вернулся к своей книге и красным скалам Большого Каньона. Сначала Дин что-то пробормотал, потом принялся набирать полные ложки каши и смотреть, как она стекает вниз, будто гротескный сталактит, но в конце концов все-таки начал есть.

 

***

— Как ты увлекся пчеловодством?

Голос Сэма нарушил концентрацию Кастиэля. Отец никогда не смотрел, как он работает. Чак был невысоким беспокойным человеком, слишком нервным, чтобы находиться среди пчел. Обычно, когда Кастиэль занимался ими, отец оставался в доме.

Судя по всему, Кастиэль унаследовал свой организм от матери. Он никогда не боялся окружающей природы или леса. Ребенком он рыдал над смертью насекомых. Однажды он гладил умирающего шмеля, лежавшего у него на ладони, до самой кончины. Потом он похоронил его — так же, как люди в его книгах хоронили своих домашних животных, устанавливая на могилах маленькие памятники из камней и щепок. Наверное, Сэм нашел бы это странным.

Сэм сидел на нижней ступеньке, сутуля спину и упираясь локтями в колени. Его ботинки утопали в мягкой земле. Ладонями он обхватил подбородок и не пытался отгонять пчел, которые с жужжанием кружили вокруг него.

— Я прочел о них в книге, — ответил Кастиэль.

— Они тебя когда-нибудь кусали?

— Только если я тревожил их. Тут секрет в том, что нужно всегда сохранять спокойствие.

Сэм хмыкнул и развалился на ступеньках, скрестив на животе руки. Он закрыл глаза и улыбнулся солнцу.

— Мне нравится здесь, — сказал он.

 

  


Он просидел там до середины утра, разморенный солнечными бликами на ступенях лестницы, и за это время успел вывалить на Кастиэля целую лавину вопросов. Правда ли, что Кастиэль никогда не видел телевизора? Он сам построил ульи для пчел? Он даже никогда не слышал о всемирной компьютерной сети? Кастиэль, в свою очередь, с изумлением разглядывал мобильный телефон Сэма — четырех дюймов в длину, с серым корпусом и маленьким экраном, на котором вдруг появилось сообщение от его брата:

_ты где_

— Мне пора. — Сэм потер глаза и достал из сумки книгу, которую брал накануне. Он успел прочесть уже шесть.

— Еще возьмешь? — спросил Кастиэль, рассчитав, что если Сэм снова одолжит у него книгу, то потом придет, чтобы отдать ее.

Сэм ушел с тремя книгами и пакетиком медового печенья, которое Кастиэль испек утром вместо традиционной пробежки. С тех пор, как Сэм начал приходить к нему, он вообще не бегал, но понял это только сейчас, когда вспомнил. Восторг, который он испытывал от возможности с кем-то поговорить, давал ему весь необходимый адреналин, однако прошла уже целая неделя. Он решил пробежаться после ухода Сэма.

Упругие подошвы кроссовок и мягкие щелчки эластика на бедрах создавали своего рода ощущение свободы от приятной ежедневной рутины. В тот момент, когда он переносил полный вес на одну ногу, он начинал чувствовать себя живым. Даже когда легкие болели, конечности переставали его слушаться, тело от напряжения словно становилось жидким, а ноги — мягкими, как лапша, он был счастлив.

Он пробежал несколько миль в сторону западной границы своих владений, намереваясь достичь дороги, которая их замыкала. Почему бы и нет? Сэм приходил и уходил, когда хотел, и с ним ничего не случалось. Кастиэль не собирался заходить дальше дороги, но хотя бы теперь он сможет сказать, что да, однажды он покидал свою территорию. Его отцу необязательно было об этом знать.

Кастиэль заметил, что между стволов деревьев мелькнула дорога — полоса асфальта всего в минуте бега. Воодушевленный, он прибавил хода и устремился к ней, но вдруг почувствовал приступ тошноты. Колени подогнулись, его швырнуло на ярд в сторону, и он растянулся на земле. Он не раз бегал по этим тропинкам, пересекавшим их владения, по нескольку часов, его тело было хорошо тренированным, к тому же он успел позавтракать. Внезапное головокружение и упадок сил случились не от недостатка физической формы. Его свалила какая-то болезнь.

Он вспомнил, что, торопясь выйти из дома, забыл взять с собой воду. Он уже много лет не допускал этой ошибки, типичной для всех новичков, и сейчас из-за этого у него болела голова, а мышцы в коленях и бедрах безжалостно свело судорогой. Организм требовал электролитов. Кастиэль сел и дотянулся до носков, выпрямляя ноги. Если судорога не отпустит, вернуться пешком он точно сможет.

Его дом был расположен на таком расстоянии от всех дорог, что от проезжающих мимо машин доносился лишь отдаленный гул, но сейчас, совсем рядом с шоссе, гул превращался в грохот. Какая-то машина спускалась с вершины холма — длинная и глянцево-черная, настоящий бегемот. За все годы Чак сменил несколько машин, но всегда выбирал практичные седаны. Машина на дороге была старше: судя по форме кузова, модель конца 60-х. Возможно, Шевроле. Кастиэль редко читал книги об автомобилях.

Довольный, что машина отвлекла его от дискомфорта, он размял лодыжки и распрямил колени. Теперь он почти жалел, что не сможет узнать, какая это была машина, но она уже скрылась из вида. Тошнота прошла, хотя он все еще чувствовал слабость. Кастиэль с трудом поднялся на ноги, вдохнул горький запах дорожного гудрона и побрел домой.


	2. Chapter 2

На следующий день Сэм не пришел, а потом на двое суток зарядил такой дождь, что Кастиэль и сам не выходил на улицу. На четвертый день он выбрался в пропитанный водой лес и, несмотря на висевшую в плотном воздухе влажность, побежал. Сегодня он был твердо намерен добраться до дороги.

Лето было благословением. Долгие зимние месяцы он страдал от невозможности выйти на улицу из-за снега, и терять летний день очень не хотелось, пусть даже на кроссовки быстро налипала грязь, притягивая их к земле. 

Несмотря на трехдневный отдых и полноценный завтрак, тошнота только усилилась. Стараясь не обращать на нее внимания и прихлебывая воду из бутылки, привешенной к поясу, Кастиэль заставлял себя продвигаться в сторону дороги. Через несколько минут болезненные ощущения немного утихли, и он смог идти дальше. Он шел все туда же, прочь от дома, который никогда не оставлял так далеко позади.

Он услышал, как приближается машина: нужно было сойти с дороги. Дождь прекратился несколько часов назад, но земля все еще была влажной. Ветер сбивал с деревьев последние капли воды, и из-за них под ногами становилось скользко. Кожа Кастиэля была холодной, хотя сердце колотилось вовсю, рубашка липла к груди и спине, а ноги до самых коленей покрывала грязь. Он отступил на заросшую кустами обочину, стараясь держаться от дороги как можно дальше, и тогда увидел машину. 

Она пронеслась мимо с пугающей скоростью, выплескивая из окон музыку, но вдруг резко затормозила и остановилась неподалеку от Кастиэля. Сквозь жесткий ритм незнакомой песни до него донесся такой же чужой голос:

— Эй, с тобой все в порядке?

Та же черная машина, которую он видел несколько дней назад, мирно замерла на краю дороги. Водитель, молодой человек, держа руль одной рукой, вытянулся через салон к открытому пассажирскому окну, чтобы его слышали. Его щеку закрывал квадратный пластырь. Волосы у него были темнее, чем у Сэма, но не такими темными, как у Кастиэля; лицо, хоть и худое, светилось той же томительной красотой, какую навеки сохранили юноши на картинах эпохи Ренессанса. Несмотря на эту красоту, вокруг него клубился ореол цвета лесной земли, почти черный. Ореол Чака тоже темнел, когда Кастиэль спрашивал его о своей матери, но не так сильно. 

Молодой человек что-то сказал ему. Он задал вопрос, но Кастиэль был настолько поглощен видом губ этого человека и тем, как его взгляд скользнул по глазам Кастиэля, переместился на рот, а потом на грязные колени, — что совершенно забыл, о чем его спрашивали.

— Я бегал, — глупо сказал он. Очевидно, этого говорить не стоило. Лицо человека переменилось, его интерес как будто перешел в беспокойство.

— Помощь нужна?

Чак так же спрашивал Кастиэля, когда тот был маленьким, но услышать это от незнакомца было странно. Кастиэль сам решил уйти из дома, значит, вернуться он тоже должен был сам. Он смоет с себя грязь и выстирает одежду, а в следующий раз просто не побежит в эту сторону. Он больше никогда не побежит в эту сторону.

Он покачал головой и продолжил свой путь, надеясь, что человек уедет. Однако машина медленно двинулась назад, и Кастиэль почувствовал внутри укол страха. Он с легкостью мог скользнуть обратно в лес, но если бы незнакомец решил преследовать его пешком, убежать от него Кастиэлю уже не хватило бы сил. Возможно ли, что это был один из тех людей, о которых его предупреждал отец? Он незаметно огляделся в поисках чего-нибудь острого.

— Со мной все хорошо, — солгал он и улыбнулся: он хотел, чтобы человек в машине поверил ему, закрыл окно и наконец уехал. 

Но тот не сделал ничего подобного.

— Ты — Кастиэль?

Страх затопил грудь, сердце застучало так быстро, что он услышал его. Вздрогнув, он отступил на шаг, возвращаясь на землю отца. Под его ногой хрустнула ветка, и Кастиэлю показалась, что это хрустят его собственные кости в руках незнакомца. Отец предостерегал его — он делал это двадцать один год подряд. Так почему он покинул свои владения? Почему допустил, чтобы слова Сэма так подействовали на него? 

Незнакомец, должно быть, заметил испуг на лице Кастиэля, потому что вдруг выключил музыку. Когда он заговорил, его голос звучал мягче, чем прежде, а цвет по краям светящегося ореола стал спокойнее.

— Я брат Сэма.

Это объясняло все. Сквозь нахлынувшее облегчение Кастиэль почувствовал, как глупо себя повел, хотя тому и были причины. Он глубоко вздохнул и, так и не успокоившись до конца, выдохнул: 

— Ты — Дин?

— Ага. Прости, не хотел тебя испугать. Точно все в порядке, или мне лучше подвезти тебя домой?

Кастиэль молча указал на свою грязную одежду, но Дин только цокнул языком и отпер дверь:

— Знал бы ты, что видала эта машина.

Кастиэль открыл пассажирскую дверь. Дин бросил на сиденье старую клетчатую рубашку с оторванным рукавом, и Кастиэль сел, ощутив под бедрами мягкий материал.

— Где твой дом? — спросил Дин.

Вопрос был самым простым, но Кастиэль раньше никогда не ездил домой по дороге. Он высунул голову из окна и прищурился, пытаясь понять, в какую сторону им следует ехать. Наконец он указал назад. 

— Мне кое-что нужно в городе, — сказал Дин и почесал заклеенную пластырем щеку. Повязка прятала почти всю правую сторону его лица, от глаза до подбородка. — Прокатишься со мной или хочешь, чтобы я сначала отвез тебя?

— Я поеду с тобой, — ответил Кастиэль, завороженный опасным предложением. Он уже сидел в машине, рядом с Дином, и чувствовал себя вполне спокойно. Он сложил на коленях руки и приготовился к первой в своей жизни поездке, но Дин не тронул машину с места. Вместо этого он легко похлопал себя по плечу: 

— Пристегнись.

— Что?

— Ремень пристегни.

Кастиэль вновь ощутил себя дураком — уже во второй раз со времени их знакомства. Он примерно представлял, как работают ремни безопасности, но от щелчка пряжки, попавшей в гнездо, испытал волнующий трепет. Когда ремень оказался правильно пристегнут, Кастиэль удовлетворенно выдохнул и снова сел прямо. 

Дин поглядел на него так, словно увидел перед собой трехголового Цербера, затем поднял глаза на зеркало заднего вида и наконец вырулил на дорогу. Он вел машину левой рукой; правую, перевязанную, он держал прижатой к животу. 

— А где Сэм? — спросил его Кастиэль. 

— Спит. Этот дуралей уже вторую ночь подряд читает книжки, что ты ему дал. У нас хлеб закончился, так что я решил сгонять за едой, пока он дрыхнет. 

— А как твоя рука? Заживает? — спросил Кастиэль и, не получив ответа, прибавил: — Сэм сказал мне, что ты ранен.

— Заживает потихоньку. Слушай... — Дин потер шею. — Я хочу извиниться за Сэма, что он так вломился к тебе. Он вообще-то хороший парень и обычно не входит без спроса. 

— Я уверен, что он даже не приблизился бы к дому, если бы знал, что там кто-то есть. Когда я заговорил с ним, он был явно удивлен. 

— Спасибо, что не вызвал полицию. 

— Он очень умный. Я рад, что он приходил. — Машина наехала на бугорок, и Кастиэль схватился за приборную панель. — Как интересно! 

Дин покосился на него.

— Залезть в машину к незнакомцу?

— Нет, просто быть в машине. Она красивая.

— Ты что, раньше не ездил в машине?

Кастиэль покачал головой.

— Нет, насколько я помню. Возможно, меня возили, но это было много лет назад.

— А какой сейчас год, ты знаешь?

— 1998. 

— Ага. То есть ты живешь в стеклянном доме посреди леса, разводишь пчел, готовишь обалденное печенье и даешь книги мальчишкам, которые болтаются рядом?

— Сэм — первый человек, которому я одолжил книгу. А все остальное верно.

— И еще ты бегаешь.

— Это для тренировки. И помогает прочистить голову.

— А еда? Туалетная бумага?

— Моих запасов хватит на год. Отец пополняет их, когда приезжает.

— И когда он приезжал в последний раз?

— Двадцать третьего апреля.

— Сейчас сентябрь, — жестко бросил Дин. 

— Да, — согласился Кастиэль, — и он скоро приедет.

— Боже мой, — пробормотал Дин так тихо, что Кастиэлю показалось, будто он подслушивает. — И я еще на своего грешил…

На некоторое время оба замолчали. Над дорогой висел серый туман, расщепляя встречные огни на россыпь звезд. Кастиэль прижался щекой к удивительно прохладному окну. Слушая, как капли дождя барабанили по крыше и стекали на лобовое стекло, он понял, как ему повезло, что Дин остановился подобрать его, иначе он промок бы до костей. Дин включил щетки и радио. Музыка была незнакомой, но Кастиэлю понравился ритм, гармонично дополнявший шуршание колес по дороге.

Дин прищурился, вглядываясь в туман.

— Ну что за поганая погода…

Машина прошла поворот и выбралась из леса. Бесцветное небо, не загороженное деревьями, нависало аркой над тихим городом, раскинувшимся по обе стороны дороги. Кастиэль читал о городах и иногда думал, как их описания могли бы выглядеть в жизни. Он видел фотографии французских и немецких деревушек, круглых куполов соборов в России, но все это не давало представления о том, каковы на самом деле города в Америке, и уступают ли они в очаровании европейским мощеным улочкам и крашеному кирпичу. И все же Кастиэлю нравился их непритязательный вид: гладкие фасады, заросшие травой обочины дорог и протянутые над ними линии электропередач.

Дин припарковал машину перед круглосуточным магазином и сжал в кулаке ключи.

— Хочешь подождать в машине или пойдешь со мной?

Кастиэль молча отщелкнул дверной замок и вышел вслед за Дином.

Подходя к стеклянным дверям, он задержал дыхание. Когда двери открылись сами собой, он резко затормозил и тут же налетел на Дина, который только покачал головой и вошел внутрь. Торговые ряды были заполнены продуктами в ярких упаковках — о многих Кастиэль читал, но ни разу не видел, — а в торце каждого ряда стояли рекламные щиты с перечнем специальных акций. Засмотревшись на фотографию женщины, которая соблазнительно подмигивала посетителям, предлагая тушь для ресниц, он наткнулся на Дина во второй раз.

— Слушай, держи дистанцию, это мое личное пространство, — пробормотал Дин и, повернув налево, направился к дальнему ряду.

Там стояли стеклянные шкафы, наполненные упаковками с молоком, сыром, яйцами, маслом, ветчиной. Дальше располагались полки с белым хлебом, а рядом с ними — баночки с арахисовым маслом и пакетики с сухофруктами и орехами. Арахисовое масло. Суп в банках. Дин взял с полки буханку хлеба и достал из холодильника упаковку мясной нарезки, а потом попросил Кастиэля передать ему сыр. Найти его удалось не сразу: квадратная пачка в два дюйма высотой была завернута в прозрачно-голубой пластик. Кастиэль аккуратно положил ее в раскрытую ладонь Дина.

Они прошли в соседний ряд, где были полки с лекарствами и пластырями. Дин присел на корточки у самой нижней, и Кастиэль опустился рядом с ним. Он был зачарован всем этим разнообразием, которое открылось его взгляду, и которое, оказывается, находилось так близко от него. Он даже не представлял, насколько близко — Чак никогда не говорил ему об этом, напротив, он утверждал, что до города очень далеко. Возможно ли, что отец просто не знал об этом городе?

Из-за плеча Дина Кастиэль прочел надпись на коробке, которую тот держал в руках: стерильные салфетки, 100 штук. Ореол вокруг Дина становился теплее, в коричневых оттенках заиграло пламя. Его волосы источали приятный запах, свежий и чистый, как запах леса, и у Кастиэля защипало в носу.

— Что я сейчас сказал, а? — буркнул Дин, легко отпихнув Кастиэля локтем. Кастиэль встал и вытянул руки по швам. Свет вокруг Дина снова сгустился до темного: он явно был недоволен.

— Прошу прощения, — сказал Кастиэль.

— Да мне-то нормально, но если ты так притрешься к кому-то другому, тебя могут… Ну, знаешь…

Кастиэль не знал. Он не знал и не понимал, но кивнул, делая вид, что понял. 

Дин расплатился за покупки кредитной картой. Кастиэль никогда раньше не видел их вблизи: из гладкого пластика, размером с ладонь. Он залюбовался голограммой, расположенной позади цифр, и даже провел по ней пальцем. Кассир выразительно посмотрел на него и щелкнул жевательной резинкой, которую держал во рту. Имя на карте принадлежало не Дину.

— А кто это?.. — начал Кастиэль, но Дин быстро схватил карточку и сунул ее в бумажник.

Пока они были в магазине, дождь снова прекратился, и показавшееся солнце успело нагреть машину изнутри. Кастиэль развалился на сиденье. Грязь на нем почти высохла, и, хотя ему по-прежнему хотелось залезть в душ, чувствовал он себя лучше.

— Что это за машина? — спросил он, пристегивая ремень.

— Шеви шестьдесят седьмого года, — ответил Дин. — Отец на ней ездил. То есть он до сих пор ездит, но ухаживаю за ней я. С возрастом ему стало труднее забираться на сиденье. Хорошо бы он оставил ее мне, когда купит себе грузовик. — Ему определенно нравилось говорить о своей машине; посветлевший ореол сразу выдал это.

— Ты опасаешься, что он может отдать ее Сэму?

— Я опасаюсь, что он может ее продать. Хотя деньги бы нам, конечно, не помешали.

На обратном пути Дин оставил окна открытыми и приглушил радио. Ветер ерошил ему волосы, наполняя салон их запахом. Сделав глубокий вдох, Кастиэль выставил руку наружу, и уличный воздух ударил ему в ладонь, опрокидывая ее назад, а затем проскользнул между пальцев. За дорогой, приближаясь, вырастал и становился гуще лес. Спустя несколько минут Дин свернул на незаметную дорогу среди деревьев. Кастиэль был дома.

Дин заглушил двигатель и отпер двери. Кастиэль выбрался из машины и наклонился к окну, чтоб проститься с Дином. Его колени внезапно задрожали, снова накатила тошнота, и Кастиэль почувствовал, что едва держится на ногах. Адреналина, на котором он протянул всю поездку, уже не хватало. Сейчас ему нужен был горячий суп и отдых. 

— Спасибо, — сказал он. Он не знал, как объяснить Дину, что значил для него этот последний час, и не стал пытаться, а просто улыбнулся. Даже если они больше никогда не встретятся, он хотел запомнить Дина таким, сохранить его в памяти, как цвет погасшего огня. 

— Не за что. — Дин слегка улыбнулся в ответ, и от этой улыбки у Кастиэля в животе потеплело. — Слушай… Мы, конечно, только познакомились, но Сэму, похоже, нравится болтать с тобой, а мне до чертиков неловко, что ты торчишь в своем доме совсем один. Так что, если ты захочешь прийти к нам поужинать, ты же найдешь дорогу?

Со слов Сэма Кастиэль действительно представлял себе маршрут. Ему случалось бегать в ту сторону раньше, хотя до хижины, расположенной дальше к востоку, он еще не добирался. Мысль о том, чтобы увидеть Дина снова, была очень притягательной, но внутренний голос шептал ему, что его неповиновение уже обернулось болезнью. Радостное предвкушение словно покрылось коркой.

— Это очень любезно с твоей стороны, Дин, но…

— Но — что?

— Мне очень понравилась наша поездка и твое общество, но… — Он набрал в легкие воздуха: — Мне не следовало уезжать с тобой.

— Ага, это я понял. Только не понял почему.

Кастиэль покачал головой, но Дин не сдавался.

— Отец обижал тебя? Заставлял что-то делать против воли?

— Мой отец никогда не причинял мне вреда, — в ужасе проговорил Кастиэль.

— А твоя мать?

— Я ее не помню.

— Ее уже нет?

— Нет. А что?

— А то, что это не нормально, вот так держать ребенка взаперти. Честно говоря, если б ты все еще был несовершеннолетним, я бы позвонил в полицию, но ты старше меня, так что они и палец о палец не ударят.

Кастиэль прищурился.

— Сэм говорил, что вы тоже тут одни.

— Я уже взрослый, и отец вернется через неделю, максимум две. Пока мы росли, он иногда оставлял нас одних, было дело, а когда он не мог сам, то просил Бобби присмотреть за нами. Но мне никогда не запрещали выходить из дома. Мы ходили в школу… Сэмми до сих пор ходит. Знаешь, я в жизни разных людей встречал, но никого, кто бы жил, как ты.

— Понятно.

— Просто я хотел сказать, что если тебе нужна помощь, мы можем помочь.

— Не знаю, почему ты решил, что мне от вас что-то нужно, — сказал Кастиэль, и впервые за весь разговор его голос прозвучал так холодно. — Ты не знаешь ни меня, ни моего отца, и строишь предположения, основываясь на своих представлениях о том, что «нормально» и «приемлемо».

— Ты всегда делаешь воздушные кавычки, когда говоришь? — усмехнулся Дин. Кастиэль вдруг понял, что не может долго смотреть на него: от этого ему становилось очень жарко. Он вздохнул и отвернулся.

— Приглашение на ужин остается в силе, — сказал Дин. — Я дам тебе свой номер, позвони, если передумаешь. Я заеду забрать тебя.

— У меня нет телефона.

— Ну да, ясное дело. — В голосе Дина послышалась растерянность, а в свет вокруг него просочились черные облачка. Кастиэль с раздражением подумал, что их причиной был, несомненно, он сам.

— Еще раз спасибо, — сказал он, надеясь сдержать наступление черноты. — Было приятно познакомиться.

— Ага, мне тоже. В следующий раз не убегай так далеко, Форрест.

— Я не понимаю… — начал Кастиэль, но Дин уже поднял стекло. Ужасный конец. Глядя, как Дин отъезжает от дома, и его черная машина исчезает среди листвы, Кастиэль внезапно испытал острое желание завопить в голос.

***

Дин плюхнул пакеты с едой на столешницу и принялся разгружать их. Молоко он убрал в холодильник, а хлеб и арахисовое масло оставил снаружи. Сэм тихо проскользнул в кухню.

— Я встретил твоего приятеля, — сказал ему Дин.

— Кастиэля? Где?

— На обочине дороги, полуживого.

Лицо Сэма огорченно вытянулось, рот приоткрылся.

— И как он сейчас?

— Нормально. Я отвез его домой. 

— Он славный, правда?

— Он чудной, но вроде безобидный. Хотя вся эта история с ним выглядит чертовски странной. Ты знал, что он никогда не ездил в машине?

— Он говорил мне, что никуда не уезжал из дома. Ты думаешь, его похитили? — спросил Сэм, придвигая себе высокий табурет. — Или удерживают там силой?

— Понятия не имею, в чем там дело. Сам он утверждает, что его никто не обижал. Я пригласил его к нам на ужин, но он меня послал. Так что поедим вдвоем. Сэндвичи сойдут?

— Конечно. Кино посмотрим?

— Ага. Сейчас, минутку… — Дин указал на один из пакетов: — Я купил еще марлевых салфеток.

— Помочь тебе?

— Так выйдет быстрее. 

— Я возьму пластырь, — ответил Сэм с блаженной улыбкой.

Они нашли боевик с Ником Кейджем на одном из телеканалов и уже смотрели его около часа, когда услышали настойчивый стук в дверь. 

Дин поднял голову.

— Ты кого-то ждешь?

— Может, отец вернулся? — сказал Сэм и отклонился назад, чтобы выглянуть в окно. 

— Он бы позвонил. — Дин тихо поднялся и метнулся к двери, взяв по дороге дробовик. В этот момент стук повторился — два четких удара, один за другим, — совершенно материальный звук. — Кто там?

— Это Кастиэль, — прозвучал слабый ответ.

Дин отпер дверь и широко распахнул ее. Кастиэль стоял, вцепившись рукой в дверной косяк, и его лицо было какого-то неправильного цвета. Бледный до зелени, он выглядел так, будто в следующий момент собирается рухнуть на крыльцо. Был ранний вечер, достаточно светло. Кастиэль успел переодеться в длинные черные брюки и белую рубашку на пуговицах, влажные после душа волосы были аккуратно расчесаны. И он еле дышал.

— О господи, — воскликнул Дин, втаскивая Кастиэля внутрь и запирая дверь на засов. — Какого хрена? Что случилось?

— Я еще днем плохо себя чувствовал, но думал, что все прошло, — ответил Кастиэль. — Мне нужно сесть.

— Кастиэль! — закричал Сэм, вскакивая с места.

Тот выдавил кривую улыбку.

— Здравствуй, Сэм. 

— Усади его на диван, — приказал Дин, и Сэм, немедленно подхватив Кастиэля под спину, повел его в гостиную. — Дать тебе воды?

— Да, пожалуйста, — прохрипел Кастиэль.

— Ты ел? — спросил его Сэм. — Такое бывает, если в крови не хватает сахара. Когда я долго не ем, у меня тоже кружится голова. 

— Я не ужинал, — признался Кастиэль.

— Как думаешь, ты сможешь съесть кусок тоста? — спросил Дин, берясь за хлеб.

— Спасибо, — сказал Кастиэль. — Когда ты уехал, я еще раз обдумал твои слова, и, раз уж мы живем так близко, мне показалось нелепым отказываться от приглашения. Надеюсь, оно еще в силе.

— Конечно, — ответил Дин. Он порыскал по шкафам в поисках тостера, но не нашел и вытащил жаровню. — Мы с Сэмом пока просто смотрели кино. Он может рассказать тебе, что было раньше.

Взмахнув рукой в сторону экрана телевизора, Сэм довольно сумбурно пересказал Кастиэлю сюжет фильма. Дин намазал тост маслом и присыпал его корицей из найденной в шкафу банки. Так когда-то делала его мама. 

— То есть преступники тут — положительные герои? — спросил Сэма Кастиэль. 

— Да, — ответил Сэм. 

— Но они же нарушили закон. 

— Иногда хорошими парнями оказываются не те, о ком ты думал, — заметил Дин, передавая Кастиэлю тарелку с тостом и усаживаясь на подлокотник дивана. — Давай, ешь. Тебе станет лучше. 

Кастиэль откусил кусок тоста и проглотил его. 

— Прощу прощения, что испортил вам вечер. 

Дин шутливо похлопал его по плечу:

— Замолчи и смотри кино. Пиво будешь?

— Я буду, — живо отозвался Сэм. 

— Тебе еще пятнадцать, так что обойдешься молоком, — отрезал Дин. — А Кас уже взрослый. 

— Спасибо, не хочу, — ответил Кастиэль. 

— Ты небось и пива никогда не пил? — спросил его Дин, но получил в ответ надменный взгляд:

— Вообще-то я предпочитаю вино. 

— Твоя взяла. — Дин взял себе пиво и велел Сэму подвинуться. Они уселись рядом на правой стороне дивана, освободив для Кастиэля побольше места. Дин сбросил ботинки. 

— Фу, Дин, — проворчал Сэм, глядя, как Дин разминает пальцы ног.

— Заткнись, или я сниму и носки тоже. — Он дернул Сэма за прядь волос, которые были примерно вдвое длиннее, чем отец разрешал Дину отращивать свои. — Ты сам когда последний раз был в душе?

Сэм отдернул голову, освобождаясь из его рук. 

— Вчера. 

— Не забудь заглянуть туда перед сном. От тебя разит. 

— Я и так собирался, — нахмурился Сэм. — И мне еще нужно проверить твои швы на лице. Они тебя беспокоят?

— Ты меня беспокоишь.

— Ужасно остроумно, — сказал Сэм.

Переместившись на диване так, чтобы видеть их, Кастиэль слушал эту перепалку с непроницаемым лицом. 

— Вы всегда так разговариваете друг с другом?

— Почти всегда. 

— Интересно. 

— Как тебе тост?

— Вкусно, спасибо. Но я пропустил последнюю минуту фильма. 

— Ничего важного ты не пропустил, — заметил Дин и выдохнул с такой силой, что его губы задрожали. — Самое лучшее тут — это взрывы.

— Кто-то смотрит на взрывы ради развлечения? — спросил Кастиэль. — Зачем?

— Когда что-то взрывается, это круто, — ответил Дин. — Лучше, чем про любовь.

— А мне нравится про любовь, — сказал Кастиэль.

— Мне тоже, — сказал Сэм.

Дин закатил глаза и отхлебнул большой глоток пива; его смущало то сосредоточенное внимание, с которым Кастиэль смотрел фильм, как будто анализируя каждую деталь и нюанс происходящего на экране. Когда разметанное взрывом здание взлетело на воздух, он вздрогнул и толкнул Дина локтем.

— Извини, — прошептал он, и Дин слегка улыбнулся в ответ.

Он вдруг подумал, что понимает, почему Сэму так нравилось проводить время с Кастиэлем. В нем ощущалось какое-то умиротворение, и у него был приятный запах, и еще он симпатично выглядел — немного устало, с тенью вокруг глаз и дневной щетиной на щеках и подбородке, — но в целом привлекательно. Человека с такой внешностью Дин втайне хотел бы прижать к стене. Он никогда этого не делал, но в мыслях об этом не было ничего криминального. Он, скорее всего, и не решился бы. Просто его период воздержания слишком затянулся, а располосованное лицо никак не упрощало жизнь.

Не прошло и двадцати минут, как Кастиэль заснул с пустой тарелкой в руках. Сэм и Дин досмотрели кино молча. 

— Похоже, он заночует здесь, — пробормотал Дин, когда они выключили телевизор. — У нас есть еще одно одеяло?

— Я могу дать ему свое, — предложил Сэм, — я все равно его сбрасываю.

— Ладно, тогда позаботься о нашем мистере Коматознике. Увидимся утром, тогда и швы посмотришь. И не забудь…

— Душ. Я помню. — Сэм ненадолго задержал взгляд на Кастиэле: — Как ты думаешь, он поправится?

Дин взъерошил Сэму волосы.

— Почему бы нет, он же с нами. Спокойной ночи, придурок.

***

Впервые в своей жизни Кастиэль проснулся в чужой комнате. Воздух, сохранивший остатки пыли и влаги, напоминал ему о земле под папоротниками. Он сделал глубокий размеренный вдох. В теле больше не ощущалось никакой боли, головокружение исчезло. Когда он повернулся и сел, диван скрипнул под ним и слегка опустился, как будто собираясь проглотить его в свое серое тряпичное нутро.

Он несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот, чтобы прогнать вкус сна. От яркого утреннего света, проникавшего в восточное окно, глаза немного слезились. Деревья, которые он видел на улице, были такими же, какие окружали его дом, и Кастиэль вспомнил, как накануне опять почувствовал себя плохо на той тропинке, которой Сэм ходил к нему две недели, и как рухнул на руки Дину на пороге их лесной хижины. Осознание того, что ему не следовало быть здесь, боролось в нем с робким намерением никуда не уходить.

Он подумал о том, что вероятность приезда отца именно сегодня была небольшой, и теперь, после путешествия в город, окончившегося без каких-либо последствий, отказываться от приглашения Дина из пустого страха казалось наивным. Он не мог забыть поездку в машине, ощущение ветра на лице и руках, легкую вибрацию автомобиля, уносящего их вниз по дороге быстрее, чем Кастиэль когда-нибудь бегал. Он не мог стереть из памяти чудесный трепет, который он чувствовал внутри всякий раз, когда думал о лице Дина. В тот вечер, когда Дин уехал, Кастиэль еще долго лежал на диване, повторяя про себя приказы отца: «Это небезопасно. Понимаешь, Кастиэль? Небезопасно. Ты никогда не должен уходить отсюда».

Очевидно, отец ошибался. Сэм не причинил ему зла, и Кастиэль был уверен, что и Дин, несмотря на свои грубоватые манеры, тоже не обидел бы его. Прошлым вечером они помогли ему, не задавая никаких вопросов, позволили сесть, накормили. Дьявол имеет множество обличий — Кастиэль хорошо знал об этом из книг, — но Сэм и Дин не были творениями Дьявола. 

Он взял тогда фотографию матери, но она не принесла ему облегчения. Он совсем не помнил ее. Всю сознательную жизнь он видел эту фотографию на каминной полке, и она согревала его зимой, располагаясь над креслом, где Чак сидел и читал Кастиэлю вслух, когда тот был маленьким. Тогда Чак бывал там каждый день, а фотография служила утешением от всех горестей.

Впервые в своей жизни Кастиэль проснулся в чужой комнате — и испытал сомнение.

Из-за его плеча показалась рука с дымящейся кружкой. 

— Кофе?

На щеке Дина была свежая повязка, уже меньшего размера, чем он носил накануне. Вероятно, он поправлялся. Он даже побрил левую сторону лица и подбородок, но с другой стороны щетина наползала на два красных рубца, выступавших из-под повязки.

Кофе обжег Кастиэлю рот. Дин заварил его крепче, чем Кастиэль делал себе сам, но вкус был приятным. Подсунув под себя ногу, он пил кофе и смотрел на Дина из-за края кружки. 

Дин уселся на другом краю дивана и спросил:

— Как самочувствие?

Злится, подумал Кастиэль. Он поскреб ногтем уродливую, непривычную обивку дивана.

— Лучше, — ответил он, — спасибо.

— Если ты голоден, там есть хлопья. Потом, когда Сэмми проснется, я что-нибудь приготовлю. Ванная дальше по коридору. Ты не против, если я посмотрю телек?

Кастиэль покачал головой, и Дин включил телевизор. Допив кофе, Кастиэль пошел умываться. Он тщательно смыл с себя остатки сна и кофе и почистил зубы пальцем. Когда он вернулся, Дин и Сэм, стоя у кухонного островка, о чем-то оживленно спорили.

— Ты обещал, что мы съездим туда, пока мы здесь! — говорил Сэм.

— Посмотри на улицу, — возражал ему Дин, указывая на окно, — скоро опять пойдет дождь. В другой раз съездим. 

— А если отец вернется раньше?

— Отец пока не звонил, — пробормотал Дин. 

— Это так несправедливо… Почему Бобби везде ездит, а я должен сидеть здесь?

— Потому что отец не хочет для тебя неприятностей. Через пару недель у тебя начнется школа. Считай это каникулами.

— Я пытаюсь! Именно поэтому я и хочу поехать на побережье.

Кастиэль понимал, что вмешивается в частный разговор, но чтобы добраться до двери, ему нужно было пройти через кухню. Стоять в коридоре и дальше было неловко, и он кашлянул. Дин тут же заметил его и выпрямился.

— Кастиэль, наверное, тоже хотел бы увидеть океан, — с вызовом сказал Сэм. 

Неожиданный поворот в разговоре поставил Кастиэля в сложное положение. Он не хотел обидеть Сэма и в то же время прекрасно понимал, что, разозлив Дина, вылетит на улицу. Он подошел к окну и посмотрел на небо. У горизонта собирались темные облака. Чтобы добраться домой сухим, ему нужно было выходить уже сейчас.

— Я бы с удовольствием, но Дин прав насчет дождя. Надвигается грозовой фронт.

— Вот и договорились, — сказал Дин. — Блинчики?

Кастиэлю следовало возвращаться домой. Следовало поблагодарить за гостеприимство и уйти, пока Чак не обнаружил его неповиновения, но в этот момент Сэм заявил, что Дин печет лучшие блинчики на свете. Кастиэлю поручили их переворачивать и выдали лопаточку.

Они поели на крыльце, укрывшись от дождя под навесом. Кастиэль вздрагивал, когда порывы ветра задували капли дождя на его колени, но еда на свежем воздухе казалась еще вкуснее, хотя блинчики и успели остыть. Дин уперся ботинком в перила ограды и раскачивался на стуле. В конце концов его нога соскользнула, стул грохнулся на пол, а Кастиэль и Сэм рассмеялись.

— Посмейтесь еще, и я устрою себе каникулы на одного, — проворчал Дин. — Никто из вас не умеет обращаться с машиной.

— Я умею водить, — возразил Сэм.

— Ага, если достанешь до педалей, — сказал Дин, отвесив ему легкий подзатыльник. — Я в дом.

— Что-то с рукой? — спросил его Сэм.

— Да нет, у меня просто задница затекла от сидения на этих ступеньках. Не бери в голову. Пойду посплю немного.

После ухода Дина они доели свой завтрак молча. Покончив с едой, Сэм поставил тарелку на пустой стул, а затем собрал с крыльца ветки и прочий мусор и выкинул на мокрый двор. 

— Хочешь чем-нибудь заняться? — спросил он. 

Еще один час ничего не изменит. Кастиэль почувствовал, как его сердце затрепетало.

— Чем, например?

***

Смотреть телевизор с Кастиэлем было забавно: он почему-то считал рекламу очень интересной. Он наклонялся вперед, опираясь на колени, и с серьезным видом спрашивал Сэма, для чего нужен тот или иной товар, и где его можно найти. Смотреть было особенно нечего, так что Сэм уступил пульт Кастиэлю, разрешив переключать каналы, а сам взял книгу и только изредка поглядывал на экран, когда Кастиэль задавал очередной вопрос или начинал смеяться.

Дин проспал пару часов и проснулся от боли. Сэм сменил повязки на его руке и лице, а потом заставил принять тайленол. Дин всегда казался ему неуязвимым, но теперь стало очевидно, что это неправда и никогда не было правдой. Рубцы уже не выглядели такими воспаленными, как неделю назад, и Сэм с удовлетворением отметил, что риск заражения Дину больше не грозит. И все же раны были ужасны. У Дина наверняка останутся шрамы, похожие на россыпи розовых ручейков, сбегающих вниз с предплечья и щеки.

Хорошо, что он не потерял зрение. Когти твари промахнулись мимо глаза всего на четверть дюйма. Может, Дину повезет найти себе кого-то, кто не станет обращать на это внимание. Мысль о том, что Дин будет один, вызывала у Сэма ярость.

Кастиэль остался на сэндвичи с жареным сыром, но еще до того, как Дин проснулся, все-таки ушел, поймав промежуток без дождя. Поднявшись, Дин спросил о нем, оглядывая гостиную с таким видом, будто Сэм где-то спрятал их гостя, а, услышав, что тот отправился домой, недовольно фыркнул. Затем он заявил, что им нечего смотреть, и что Сэм использовал слишком много масла для готовки.

— Ты заляпал жиром всю плиту, — сказал он и принялся оттирать ее здоровой рукой. Он делал это до тех пор, пока его лицо не пошло пятнами, а потом, решив помыть посуду, разбил стакан. 

Дин оставался в плохом настроении все утро, мрачный, как грозовые облака, которые собрались на небе после завтрака, а потом, пролившись дождем, опять превратили подъездную дорожку в грязное месиво. 

Сутки спустя погода все еще была ужасной, а Сэм был близок к тому, чтобы совершить братоубийство. Он посоветовал Дину проехаться. В ответ последовал шквал воплей, но в конце концов Дин все-таки вывалился на улицу, сел за руль и нажал на газ с такой силой, что грязь выстрелила из-под колес, забрызгав крыльцо и крылья машины. Вернувшись, Дин будет злиться на себя за то, что ему придется все отмывать, но в тот момент он просто отъехал под грохот Led Zeppelin, слышный даже сквозь поднятые стекла. 

Иногда Дин бывал невыносим. Отец говорил, что это свойственно возрасту, что у Дина зашкаливает тестостерон, и через пару лет он успокоится, но Сэм вовсе не был уверен, что сегодня Дин бесился именно из-за этого. 

Дин уже не ходил в школу, а единственными людьми, которых он видел постоянно, были Сэм и отец, и еще временами Бобби. Сэм знал, что Дин находил себе девчонок почти в каждом городе, где они бывали: после этих свиданий он всегда возвращался поздно, с подозрительными отметинами на шее и пропахший чужим парфюмом. После этого он обычно выглядел весьма довольным. Но девчонок не было уже давно — с тех пор, как Дин был ранен, уж точно. Возможно, Сэму и недоставало опыта, но дураком он не был.

***

Дорога из хижины до дома оставила Кастиэлю настолько сильное ощущение дезориентации, что он сразу лег в постель и проспал двенадцать часов. Вероятно, это все-таки был вирус, и он мог подцепить его от Сэма — жизнь в полной изоляции не слишком укрепляла иммунную систему. После приездов Чака Кастиэль тоже нередко заболевал. Однако замечание Сэма об уровне сахара в крови могло быть верным, поэтому Кастиэль заставил себя выбраться из кровати и, не обращая внимание на головокружение, приготовить себе легкий завтрак.

Весь день и половину следующего он читал, а вскоре после полудня на подъездной дорожке, ведущей из леса, показалась машина Дина. Дважды просигналив, он помахал рукой Кастиэлю, который смотрел на него, прижав раскрытые ладони к стеклу, ошеломленный и обрадованный. Набросив куртку и надев ботинки на толстой подошве, Кастиэль спустился к Дину.

Лес пах дождем и тем особым резким запахом, который всегда сопровождал грозу. Ореол света вокруг Дина едва тлел, но от взгляда на Кастиэля вдруг заискрил снова. 

— Хочешь прокатиться?

Верхушки деревьев были скрыты туманом, и весь лес напоминал вереницу призраков. Когда шины коснулись на основной дороги, Кастиэль положил руку на живот. Тряска вернула головокружение и тошноту, и он с тихим стоном прижался щекой к стеклу, дожидаясь, когда все пройдет. Ехали они молча. Дин не включал радио и держал руль так крепко, что костяшки пальцев выпирали из кожи, как в учебнике анатомии.

Кастиэль не стал спрашивать, куда они едут, и почему с ними нет Сэма. К тому времени, как они добрались до города, он почувствовал себя лучше и был готов к прогулке.

— Перекусим? — спросил Дин, остановив машину возле одноэтажного строения с шестью окнами. Он вышел, не дожидаясь ответа Кастиэля.

Когда они вошли, над дверью прозвенел колокольчик. В нос ударил запах чего-то жареного. На истертом черно-белом полу были расставлены столики на двоих и на четверых. Бармен со скучающим видом расставлял в ряд сухие стаканы, кто-то слонялся вокруг бильярдного стола, стоявшего в дальнем конце зала. Дин выбрал кабинку у окна, с драными виниловыми сиденьями, и с головой зарылся в меню, которое взял из металлической подставки. Там же стояла бутылка с чем-то коричневым и две других, поменьше, черная и белая: очевидно, это были соль и перец. Стол был липким на ощупь, и Кастиэль сложил руки на коленях. 

К ним подошла официантка. Ее черные брюки были под стать мрачному выражению лица и густой подводке на глазах. Дин заказал самый большой чизбургер и черно-белый молочный коктейль. Официантка вопросительно посмотрела на растерянного Кастиэля, и он сказал, что будет то же самое. Они сидели в тишине, изредка бросая друг на друга случайные взгляды. Когда принесли коктейли, Кастиэль выпил свой залпом, и Дин, фыркнув, пошутил, что так можно заморозить мозги. Каждый раз, когда их взгляды встречались, Кастиэлю ощущал дрожь в животе. 

На столе появилась еда, и Дин, вытащив из своего бургера маринованные огурцы, сложил их на краю тарелки. Откусив первый кусок, он закрыл глаза, а затем одобрительно кивнул. Кастиэль начал есть только из вежливости, жалея, что не заказал что-то другое. Чак тоже готовил бургеры, но всегда зажаривал их почти до стадии углей, и Кастиэлю они никогда не нравились. Однако этот бургер был сочным и в то же время хрустящим по краям, теплый жир с него стекал по пальцам и капал на тарелку. Это было так вкусно, что Кастиэль, не стесняясь, застонал от восторга. В уголке рта Дина мелькнула улыбка, но он тут же стер ее вместе с кетчупом. 

— Я хочу покатать шары, — сообщил он, когда его тарелка опустела. — Посидишь один пару минут?

Кастиэль ответил, что посидит. Со своего места ему было удобно наблюдать, как Дин подошел к незнакомцу, пузатому человеку в бейсбольной кепке, и они окружили стол, обитый зеленой тканью. Дин засмеялся и запустил пальцы в волосы, в странном противоречии своему угрюмому настроению во время обеда.   
Должно быть, из-за своего замкнутого образа жизни Кастиэль был плохим собеседником. Впрочем, Сэм находил его общество приемлемым. Надо, наверное, привезти ему еды, подумал Кастиэль. Он уже собрался сделать заказ, но вспомнил, что у него нет денег, а каковы тут порядки, он не знал. 

Дин не упомянул, следует ли Кастиэлю заплатить за свой обед. Нужно было спросить об этом, когда они только сели, а теперь уже он ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он был слишком далеко от дома, чтобы идти пешком под дождем, и, скорее всего, от этого он только разболеется еще больше. Что ж, если Дин попросит денег, Кастиэль скажет ему, что отдаст. Он вытер руки салфеткой, вытянул из-под стакана с водой толстую картонную подставку, распухшую от влаги, и положил ее в карман.

Дин шел странной походкой — покачивая бедрами, как определил бы ее Кастиэль. Подойдя таким образом к бильярдному столу, Дин нагнулся, чтобы разбить пирамиду, однако с каждым новым ударом, который загонял шар в лузу, его шаги становились все тверже. Противник Дина нахмурился.

— Ты надул меня, — обвиняюще заявил он, когда Дин отошел.

Вернувшись к столу, Дин не стал садиться. Он вытащил пару долларовых банкнот из тугой пачки и сунул остальное в карман, потом, бросив деньги на стол, надел куртку. 

— Пошли отсюда, — сказал он Кастиэлю, беря его под руку, чтобы вытащить из кабинки. Он больше не смеялся.

— Эй, я тебе говорю, — окликнул его человек, направляясь следом за ними. Дин позволил ему проводить их до стоянки, и уже там, вытащив карманный нож, с щелчком раскрыл его. 

— Так говори.

— Ты, засранец, только попадись мне здесь еще!

— Садись в машину, — приказал Кастиэлю Дин и вырулил со стоянки, победно взвизгнув шинами.

— Почему он рассердился на тебя? — спросил Кастиэль, когда фигура разозленного, грозящего кулаком человека в зеркале заднего вида стала совсем маленькой. 

— Люди не любят расставаться с деньгами. 

— Он не понимал, что ты играешь ради денег?

— Это-то он знал, — фыркнул Дин, — но я позволил ему считать себя слабым соперником. 

— Ты солгал, — заключил Кастиэль.

— Вроде того.

— Зачем?

— Так становятся победителями, Кас. — Он включил радио. Кастиэль опустил глаза на нож, который остался лежать между ними. 

— А мне ты лгал? — спросил он.

— Пока нет, — ответил Дин.

***

Приехав к дому, Кастиэль все еще чувствовал себя неважно, и Дин помог ему подняться по лестнице, придерживая рукой за поясницу. Ладонь Дина была горячей, и даже сквозь рубашку от ее тепла Кастиэля знобило.

— Может, тебя просто укачивает в машине, — предположил Дин, — у Сэма такое бывает.

Он расшнуровал ботинки и, оставив их у двери, отправился обследовать дом. Кастиэль тенью следовал за ним, привставая на цыпочки, когда Дин заглядывал в каждую комнату. Свои наблюдения он сопровождал комментариями: заметив облицованный камнем душ, он спросил: «У тебя есть сауна?», а при виде верхнего этажа над гостиной заметил: «Сэмми бы там поселился». Затем Дин указал на фотографию на каминной полке.

— Это твоя мама?

— Да, — ответил Кастиэль.

— Понятно, в кого ты пошел, — пробормотал Дин и тут же смущенно умолк, будто жалея, что заговорил. Он ничего не трогал в доме и сел только после того, как Кастиэль его пригласил. Смотрел он куда-то в сторону.

— Хочешь чего-нибудь выпить? — предложил Кастиэль. 

Дин попросил воды. Кастиэль наполнил два стакана и вернулся в гостиную. Дин качнул головой и усмехнулся, и в его смехе Кастиэлю послышалась нотка искренности, которой не было во время их беседы в ресторане.

— А я думал, Сэмми врал, когда рассказывал о твоем доме. Неудивительно, что ты не хочешь уезжать отсюда. 

Дин положил руку на спинку дивана. Свет вокруг него сегодня был ярче, и Кастиэль, как мотылек, неосознанно потянулся к нему, копируя позу Дина. Кончики их пальцев случайно соприкоснулись, но вместо того, чтобы выговорить Кастиэлю за это, как раньше в магазине, Дин застыл в неподвижности. 

Кастиэль почувствовал, как удары его сердца отдаются в больших пальцах и в горле. Осмелев, он обвел края ногтей Дина и мягко дотронулся до фаланг пальцев — от сустава до кончиков. От волнения его трясло, сердце бешено колотилось, а лицо было слишком горячим, но Кастиэль упрямо продолжал дразнить руку Дина, пока она не поднялась с дивана, а потом прижал свою ладонь к его ладони.

Он не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз прикасался к кому-то. Отец перестал обнимать его еще маленьким, а его приходящий репетитор, Ханна, вела себя строго профессионально и не нянчилась с ним. Иногда Кастиэль представлял, как его мать, будь она жива, сидела бы с ним рядом, положив на плечо руку, или целовала бы его в лоб перед сном. Прикосновение к Дину было другим — оно одурманивало. В тех местах, где кожа Кастиэля соединялась с рукой Дина, ощущались звон и покалывание; а сердце в груди трепетало, как птичьи крылья. 

— Ты читал Шекспира? — неуверенно спросил Кастиэль, припоминая строчку из «Ромео и Джульетты». 

— Конечно, — ответил Дин.

Он сглотнул и поднял глаза цвета папоротников после дождя. Кастиэль не отрываясь смотрел на него. Щедрая россыпь веснушек на переносице, яркие красные губы. Дин облизал их, оставив влажными и блестящими. Исходивший от него свет становился все мягче, со слабым оттенком розового. Это был самый прекрасный момент в жизни Кастиэля — если бы только он мог длиться вечно. Он переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Дина и слегка сжал. 

Лицо Дина вдруг стало пунцовым. Отдернув руку, он вскочил с дивана и пробормотал, что совсем забыл о времени, и ему нужно домой к Сэму. Сбитый с толку, Кастиэль продолжал сидеть, наблюдая, как Дин надевает ботинки.

— Поговорим позже, — сказал Дин и ушел, не обернувшись. 

Кастиэль не понимал, что он сделал не так, хотя и догадывался. Слишком оглушенный, чтобы реагировать, он тупо смотрел на грязный след, оставленный на пороге ботинками Дина. Он просидел так почти час, отмечая время по лучику света, движущемуся по стене с камином. Дин предупреждал, что кто-то другой может быть недоволен такой близостью, хотя и не говорил, что это определение относится и к нему самому. Очевидно, Кастиэль неправильно его понял. Он был не нужен Дину. Когда наступил вечер, Кастиэль спрятал свое разочарование и воспоминание о прикосновении к Дину под круглой картонкой на каминной полке.


	3. Chapter 3

— Дождь прекратился. — Сэм пнул ногой край журнального столика, и его ботинок оставил на дереве черный след. — Ты говорил, что когда дождь прекратится, мы поедем.

Дин со стоном закрыл лицо руками.

— Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь ныть?

— Ты обещал!

— Ладно, — сдался Дин, — собирайся. Все равно отец еще не звонил.

Сэм соскочил с дивана и бросился к своей комнате, чтобы взять фотоаппарат.

— А Кас может поехать с нами? — крикнул он оттуда.

— Я уверен, что Касу и дома неплохо.

— Давай заскочим к нему по дороге, он же говорил, что хотел бы поехать.

— Что плохого, если мы поедем вдвоем? — спросил Дин.

— Да ничего. — Сэм убрал фотоаппарат в рюкзак и наполнил флягу водой из-под кухонного крана. — А что, вы поссорились?

— Мне тоже налей, — бросил ему Дин. — Пойду отдеру с лица эту хрень.

Из ванной он вышел в бейсбольной кепке, козырек которой был сдвинут набок, чтобы скрыть шрамы. Швы Сэм снял еще два дня назад, но кожа вокруг ран еще оставалась тонкой и ярко-розовой. Поврежденную руку Дин спрятал под рубашкой с длинными рукавами.

— Ну что, готов? — спросил он.

Когда машина вырулила на дорогу, Сэм снова спросил о Кастиэле, и решимость Дина уступила. Свернув к дому Кастиэля, он остановился, и Сэм побежал вверх по лестнице.

Кастиэль завтракал и что-то читал. На стук Сэма он удивленно поднял голову.

— Дин везет меня на побережье, — задыхаясь, выпалил Сэм, когда ему открыли дверь. — Хочешь с нами?

— Я… — Кастиэль поморщился, подыскивая нужные слова. — Спасибо, но не думаю, что это хорошая мысль.

— Ну пожалуйста! Мы едем всего на пару часов. Вместе будет веселее.

Кастиэль бросил взгляд на стоящую на улице Импалу и пожевал губу.

— Ты уверен, что твой брат не будет против? — спросил он.

— Вы что с ним, поругались?

— Мне кажется, я поставил его в неловкое положение.

— Это, наверное, потому, что ты так смотришь, — доверительно произнес Сэм. — Ты часто так таращишься, что прямо мороз по коже.

— Вот как.

— Мне-то не страшно, — быстро заверил его Сэм, — а вот Дин иногда ведет себя, как полный придурок. Если не хочешь с ним разговаривать, говори только со мной, и все.

На лице Кастиэля появилось тоскливое выражение, глаза наполнились грустью. Сэм уже заготовил следующее оправдание, но Кастиэль взял плащ и сказал:

— Я хотел бы увидеть океан.

Он устроился на заднем сиденье и всю дорогу смотрел в окно. Дин то и дело поглядывал на него в зеркало заднего вида. Попросив Сэма следить за маршрутом, он включил музыку и почесал больше не прикрытую повязкой щеку.

— Не трогай лицо, — сказал ему Сэм, и Дин, отдернув руку, мертвой хваткой вцепился в руль.

Дорога до побережья, пролегавшая через густые леса, заняла у них два неуютных часа. Иногда на глаза Сэму попадались отдельные здания или реки, вдоль которых они ехали, но все остальное заслонял лес. Когда машина свернула на шоссе Редвуд, Сэм вытянул шею, пытаясь разглядеть вдали воду. Вся его жизнь прошла на заднем сиденье, однако последний час казался годом. Они проехали через городок, разрезанный рекой, пересекли ее и сменили направление на западное. Сэм завертелся и едва не пропустил указатель на туристический центр. В последний момент он все-таки успел пихнуть Дина в бедро.

— Туда! — воскликнул он.

Они въехали на первую же стоянку. Дин припарковал машину подальше от остальных и нацепил солнцезащитные очки. Выбравшись из машины, Сэм открыл дверь Кастиэлю и потащил его к воде по петляющей дорожке, проложенной среди деревянных навесов для пикника и низкого кустарника.

По дороге Сэм щелкал фотоаппаратом, но когда его ноги впервые коснулись песка, издал радостный вопль и бегом припустил к океану. Он расстилался прямо перед глазами, огромный и серый, обнимал берег и тянулся к горизонту, где исчезал в тумане. Песок тоже был серым и влажным, совсем не таким, как на пляжах из фильмов, а усеянным россыпью камней и вымытыми морем и блестевшими на солнце скелетами бывших когда-то великими деревьев. В прибое копошилась стайка чаек.

Дин остановился в нескольких ярдах от воды и стоял, опустив подбородок, но, поймав взгляд Сэма, одобрительно поднял вверх большой палец. Кастиэль, напротив, стоял к воде совсем близко, едва не касаясь ее носками ботинок. Он наклонился и, проведя пальцем по песку, нарисовал какой-то символ, которого Сэм никогда не видел раньше. Волны тотчас поглотили рисунок, сначала смягчив, а затем, прокатившись сверху в третий раз, совсем стерев края. Глядя на свою руку, Кастиэль улыбнулся и вытер ее об одежду — забавный бежевый плащ, который оставил след на песке там, где Кастиэль опустился на колени. Он не завязал пояс, и свободные концы развевались на тихоокеанском ветру.

Сэм бегал по берегу около часа, фотографируя камни и разводы на песке. Он сделал снимок Кастиэля на фоне трех массивных скал, отдаленно возвышавшихся за спиной, но Дин так и не попал в кадр: он упрямо отворачивался каждый раз, когда Сэм наводил на него камеру. Наконец, поймав Дина со спины, Сэм с торжествующим видом убрал фотоаппарат и уселся на песок, подставив лицо солнцу.

Пока они сидели, на берегу появлялись и исчезали другие компании туристов. Двое мальчишек носились друг за другом, пока со стороны столиков для пикника не раздался строгий женский голос, призвавший их обедать. Им тоже стоило бы захватить с собой еды, подумал Сэм. В животе у него урчало.

— Моя учительница говорила так же, — поделился с ним Кастиэль, усаживаясь рядом. Сэму нравилось сидеть с Кастиэлем: молчать с ним было легко.

В конце концом Дин тоже присоединился к ним и сел по другую сторону от Сэма. Он вытащил из сумки три сэндвича.

— Когда ты их сделал? — удивленно воскликнул Сэм, разворачивая пленку со своего и начиная есть.

— Пока ты причесывался. Кас, ты будешь?

Они не разговаривали все утро. Сэм подумал было, что они просто недостаточно хорошо знали друг друга, но потом заметил, что когда Дин смотрел на Кастиэля, на лице того расцветало такое же обнадеженное, сентиментальное выражение, какое бывало у персонажей романтических фильмов, которые Дин якобы не смотрел. Кастиэль не был знаком с другими людьми, и, возможно, это просто было для него в новинку. Сэму он всегда улыбался. Но потом Дин протянул ему сэндвич. Их руки ненадолго соприкоснулись, и Дин быстро отвернулся в противоположную сторону. Потом он потер шею, а Сэм успел заметить, как Дин украдкой поглядывает на Кастиэля и облизывает губы. Ого.

Да они так скоро целоваться начнут, подумал Сэм, доедая свой сэндвич. Отвратительно.

Единственный выход из этой ситуации Сэм видел в том, чтобы превратить ее в собственное развлечение. Он сунул скомканную пленку от сэндвича в карман и снова вытащил фотоаппарат.

— Улыбочку! — скомандовал он, наводя объектив. Когда он нажал на кнопку, Дин выглядел раздраженным — он, очевидно, догадался о замысле Сэма, — а Кастиэль — смущенным. Какая досада, что Дин ни с кем не заводил постоянных отношений: эта фотография могла бы стать весьма забавным рождественским подарком.

 

  


Сэм отошел, чтобы выбросить мусор в контейнер, а когда вернулся, они сидели точно так же, только Дин перестал хмуриться и наблюдал, как Кастиэль снова рисует на песке свой странный символ. Подойдя ближе, Сэм услышал, как Дин спросил:

— Что это?

Кастиэль пожал плечами и продолжил рисовать.

— Меня научил этому отец.

— Похоже на часы, — заметил Сэм. Знак в центре напоминал официанта с поднятым к плечу подносом. Вокруг него был круг, а в семи точках вдоль его периметра располагались отметки: треугольник, две заглавных буквы N, цифры шесть и три, буква Z и неполный знак бесконечности.

— Предполагается, что я должен рисовать это кровью, — объяснил Кастиэль так спокойно, как будто речь шла о его огороде. Он стряхнул песок с пальцев. — Так это не сработает.

— А чем оно работает? — спросил Дин. Фраза вышла корявой, но Кастиэль, похоже, не обратил внимания.

— Я не знаю. — Он стер символ прежде, чем Сэм успел сфотографировать его. Дин снял солнцезащитные очки и, поджав губы, посмотрел на Сэма поверх согнутой спины Кастиэля.

— Мне надо отлить, — заявил он и, вытащив телефон, направился по тропинке в сторону туристического бюро. Может, хоть там телефон поймает сеть, подумал Сэм, и Дин сможет позвонить отцу.

На берег вышло еще одно семейство и расположилось у кромки воды для группового снимка. Справа, на некотором расстоянии от остальных, неподвижно стояла женщина в сером костюме и туфлях на высоком каблуке — очень странном наряде для похода на пляж. Кастиэль внимательно смотрел на нее, и Сэм посмотрел тоже и засмеялся, представив, как трудно ей потом будет выбить песок из обуви. Ветер подхватил и понес его смех, и женщина обернулась, смерив их жестким взглядом. Устыдившись, что он веселился слишком открыто, Сэм быстро опустил голову, а когда поднял ее вновь, женщины уже не было. От мысли, что он ушла из-за них, Сэму стало неловко: он слишком часто был новеньким в школе, чтобы не знать, каково это, когда над тобой смеются. Не стоило этого делать.

— Она светилась золотым, — тихо, с благоговейным придыханием, произнес Кастиэль. — Это было так прекрасно. Ты видел?

Сэм медленно покачал головой, совершенно не представляя, о чем говорит Кастиэль: сам он не видел никакого света. Кастиэль отвернулся и, глядя на воду, вдохнул соленый воздух.

— Спасибо тебе, Сэм. Такого я и представить себе не мог.

 

***

К тому времени, как они покинули пляж и провели в дороге около часа, Дин, похоже, простил Кастиэлю его недавний проступок. Он уже не вел себя так холодно, а, когда их глаза встречались в зеркале заднего вида, ненадолго задерживал взгляд, уже не скрытый очками. Сэм уснул, разморенный солнечным днем, радио оставалось приглушенным. Кастиэль чувствовал тепло, покой и гармонию. Когда машина проезжала мимо его дома, Дин приподнял бровь, словно спрашивая, стоит ли ему свернуть, и Кастиэль покачал головой.

Они тихо поужинали в хижине. Дин намешал в макароны Сэма брокколи и раздраженно фыркнул, когда Кастиэль попросил такое же блюдо себе.

— У Дина аллергия на зеленое, — пояснил Сэм.

Кастиэль не сразу догадался, что это шутка.

— У меня растет брокколи, — заметил он. — Могу принести вам следующей весной.

Кажется, он сказал что-то не то, но не понял, что именно. Братья разом умолкли и уткнулись в свои тарелки. Спустя несколько минут Сэм объявил, что отправляется в душ, и оставил их одних. Сложив посуду в раковину, Дин вытащил из холодильника две бутылки пива и кивнул в сторону крыльца.

Вечерело, но небо все еще оставалось светлым, воздух был теплым и влажным. Пахло лесом. Вопреки ожиданиям, Дин не сел на качели, и Кастиэль тоже остался стоять.

— Это не наш дом, — начал Дин, открывая пиво о перила. Затем открыл вторую бутылку и протянул ее Кастиэлю. — Это... это дом дядиного друга. Мы здесь всего на пару недель, ждем, когда вернется отец, а потом поедем дальше. — Он сделал большой глоток. — Мы не вернемся сюда, Кас.

От разочарования голос отказал Кастиэлю, и он смог только кивнуть.

— Знаешь, что хреново? — продолжал Дин. — Сэм к тебе привязался. У него не так уж много друзей, так что если б это зависело от меня, мы бы пожили тут еще.

Кастиэль быстро сглотнул.

— Я буду очень скучать по Сэму.

— Он тоже. — Дин сжал пальцы в кулак и опустил его на перила. Его ореол окрасился в мягкий красный цвет. — Такая уж у нас жизнь... Нигде не задерживаемся.

Кастиэль вдруг вспомнил о реакции Дина на прикосновение к его руке. Может, дело было вовсе не в отвращении, а просто в нежелании начинать то, у чего не будет продолжения. Предположение, что Дин ушел из добрых побуждений, сняло с сердца Кастиэля тяжкий груз. Когда перестала приходить Ханна, он тоже тосковал, хотя она и была строгой и относилась к нему сдержанно. Он не любил ее, но скучал по ней и по исходившему от нее ослепительному свету. После неизбежного отъезда Сэма и Дина он тоже будет грустить.

Он положил руку на перила рядом с рукой Дина, но из осторожности не касаясь ее.

— Уверен, что Сэму приходится нелегко, — сказал Кастиэль. Он сомневался, что они по-прежнему говорят именно о Сэме, а не используют его имя как промежуточное звено. Да это было и не важно.

Дин медленно кивнул и, отхлебнув еще пива, вытер рот рукавом.

— А ты чем займешься, когда мы уедем? Так и будешь жить один в своем большом доме?

Кастиэль опустил взгляд на грязную дорогу.

— Разве у меня есть выбор?

— Ты мог бы поехать с нами. Начать новую жизнь — свою собственную. Бобби помог бы тебе. Может, у тебя где-то остались родственники, Кас. Неужели ты не хотел бы встретиться с ними?

— Мне бы хотелось что-то узнать о своей матери.

— Ну так найдем ее, или хотя бы выясним, что с ней случилось. Должно же у тебя быть свидетельство о рождении, может, тебя давно ищут. Мы все раскопаем, Бобби здорово это умеет, и у него полно связей. У тебя есть карточка социального страхования?

Кастиэль непонимающе посмотрел на него.

— Ничего, мы поможем достать, — сказал Дин. — И работу найдем, и жилье. Совершенно новую жизнь.

От того, что всю его прежнюю жизнь отбросили с такой легкостью, внутри Кастиэля заклокотал гнев.

— У меня уже есть жизнь, — огрызнулся он. Поставив бутылку на перила, он двинулся к лестнице, но Дин поймал его за руку:

— Эй, погоди... Не сердись, ладно? Я не хотел... Я не хочу указывать тебе, что делать. Хочешь остаться здесь — отлично, оставайся, но только выбери это сам.

Кастиэль посмотрел туда, где за деревьями скрывался его дом. Все, что он знал, все, что когда-либо испытывал, было заключено в тех стеклянных стенах. Кто он без них? Уехав, он лишится гарантированной крыши над головой, еды, комфорта, знаний. Однако, несмотря на обидное предположение Дина, никакие материальные ценности его не интересовали, и он только злился на себя за желание бросить все и залезть в машину к Дину с пустыми руками. Он никогда в жизни и ничего не хотел так сильно, как хотел сейчас этого — обещанной дружбы, семьи. И Дина, рядом с которым Кастиэль становился таким смущенным и легкомысленным.

Рука Дина все еще крепко сжимала его локоть. Они стояли очень близко, и Кастиэль чувствовал запах кожи Дина — она пахла теплом и солнцем.

И Кастиэль выбрал. Касаясь губами рта Дина, он был готов к тому, что его оттолкнут или обругают, но Дин только втянул воздух и, вцепившись в рубашку Кастиэля, крепко поцеловал его в ответ, а затем выдохнул куда-то в щеку и отстранился. Они прижались друг другу лбами.

— Я никогда раньше... Ну, с парнем... То есть я думал об этом, но... — неловко пробормотал Дин. Его глаза были прикрыты, и Кастиэль ощущал его горячее дыхание на своих губах.

— Хочешь, чтобы я ушел? — спросил он.

— Нет, — Дин сглотнул, — но Сэм уже наверняка вылез из душа, и... Я не хочу при нем.

— Хорошо.

Дин глубоко вздохнул, и, быстро поцеловав его снова, вошел в дом. Ошеломленный, Кастиэль так и стоял на крыльце, пока из-за двери не показалась голова Сэма.

— Посмотришь с нами кино?

Кастиэль наконец взял себя в руки. Он расправил рубашку и вылил остатки пива в сад: ему не нужно было больше. Выбросив бутылку, он вошел и направился к дивану. Сэм приготовил огромную миску попкорна и ел его горстями. Взглянув на Кастиэля, Дин молча указал на свободное место рядом с собой.

Кастиэль сел, и Дин положил руку на спинку дивана позади него. Заметив это, Сэм хихикнул. Будет ли все так же, если уехать с ними? Станет ли он проводить вечера, чувствуя, как рука Дина мягко касается его шеи? На экране телевизора что-то происходило, но Кастиэль даже не замечал его, он был полностью погружен в эйфорию от прикосновений, которых раньше даже не представлял. Он тянулся к ним, как кот, и невольно отклонял назад голову, чтобы пальцы Дина продолжали перебирать его волосы.

Сэм громко кашлянул, и Дин остановился. Дотянувшись миски с попкорном, он поставил ее к себе на колени и начал есть, роняя зернышки на диван и на пол. Потом он предложил и Кастиэлю, и тот стал брать по одному кусочку, каждый раз встречая в миске руку Дина. Почти весь фильм они просидели, тесно прижавшись коленями, а голова Дина лежала у Кастиэля на плече.

Когда фильм закончился, и по экрану поползли титры, Сэм переступил через ошметки попкорна на полу и пошел к выходу. По пути он остановился, чтобы вытащить попавшее в носок зернышко.

— Я иду спать, а вы можете продолжать то, что делали на крыльце, — усмехнулся он, разворачиваясь на каблуках.

Кастиэль не поднимал на Дина глаз, пока не услышал, как на двери Сэма щелкнул замок.

— Кажется, кота в мешке мы не утаили, — нервно рассмеялся Дин и почесал пораненную щеку. Все его лицо до самых ушей заливал румянец.

Кастиэль сплел пальцы и зажал руки между ног.

— Я приберусь тут, — предложил он, но Дин остановил его, не позволив встать. Ореол вокруг него был теплым и розовым. Облизав губы, Дин придвинулся ближе и поцеловал Кастиэля в уголок рта мягким, неторопливым поцелуем. Он слегка дрожал, и Кастиэль успокаивающе потерся носом об его щеку, одновременно чувствуя, как оживает его собственное тело. Сжав бедро Дина, он осторожно положил другую руку на лицо. Его взгляд невольно скользнул по свежим шрамам, но Дин отдернул голову в попытке скрыть их.

Кастиэль нежным движением повернул его лицо обратно.

— Что это было? — прошептал он, проводя кончиком пальца по краю новой кожи.

Дин вновь лизнул губу.

— Вендиго, — хрипло ответил он, и, хотя Кастиэлю с трудом в это верилось, он знал, что услышал правду.

— На них и охотится ваш отец?

— Ага. Эта тварь зацепила меня, и нам пришлось сорваться, но отец позвонил Бобби. Вендиго чертовски трудно выследить, но если уж нашел гнездо... — Он поморщился и закатал рукав, показывая следы от ран на предплечье: — Заводит, правда?

Кастиэль склонился над ним и потер большим пальцем внутреннюю сторону бедра. Дин схватил его руку, сдвигая ее так, как ему хотелось.

— Можно?

Кастиэль кивнул, показывая, что не против, и в доказательство сделал следующий шаг: расстегнул Дину штаны. Тот застонал и уткнулся лицом Кастиэлю в плечо — гладкий, мягкий и очень теплый, — прошептал куда-то в шею «Ох, черт, Кас… Кас!», затем толкнулся в кольцо сомкнутых пальцев Кастиэля. Дойдя до разрядки, Дин засиял красивым ярко-красным цветом.

— Где ты так научился? — спросил он, едва переведя дух.

— Я читал, — с лукавой усмешкой ответил Кастиэль и лизнул Дина в шею. — Я не наивен, Дин.

Дин рассмеялся в ответ и повалил его на спину. Его рука оказалась в брюках Кастиэля, а на шее тут же появилась отметина от засоса. Кастиэль вдруг начал остро ощущать каждую конечность, каждый нерв в лодыжках и ступнях словно покалывало. Дин сжал его крепче, и Кастиэль выгнул спину. Ему хотелось больше, еще больше Дина, их близость казалась недостаточной, хоть он и пытался сократить ее. Вцепившись Дину в плечи и задыхаясь, он подавался вперед и вверх, выше и выше, а перед его глазами будто взрывались все оттенки цветов леса.

Дин рухнул на него сверху, все еще тяжело дыша, и прижался к щеке влажным поцелуем. Кастиэль прикусил губу, и тут его накрыло стремительно растущей, опьяняющей волной нежности. Ему случалось читать об этом ощущении, но он никогда не предполагал, что испытает его сам. И сейчас, когда внутри него все горело, ему не хотелось открывать глаза, не хотелось отпускать Дина. Он слишком боялся, что это больше не повторится. Будет ли Дин возражать, если они останутся тут на ночь и утром проснутся рядом? Или лучше пойти в комнату Дина и уже там сплестись телами под покрывалом? А вдруг Дин пожалеет о том, что они сделали, и попросит его уйти сейчас?

— Я прямо слышу, как ты думаешь, — пробормотал Дин. — Все хорошо?

Вместо ответа Кастиэль еще крепче сжал Дина в объятии. По его волосам вдруг пробежал легкий ветерок — разве они оставили дверь открытой? — и комнату наполнил звук порхания крыльев. Однажды Кастиэль уже слышал этот звук. Волосы на его загривке встали дыбом, кожу защипало с какой-то новой странной силой. Они с Дином были не одни.

Выпрямляясь, Кастиэль столкнулся с головой Дина, но тот уже разглядывал непрошеную гостью.

— Ты кто? — требовательно спросил он.

Кастиэль поднялся на ноги и остановился за диваном, отделяющим его от силуэта женщины, возникшей из ниоткуда перед телевизором. Это… Да, это было именно то, о чем его предупреждал отец. Нож! Ему нужно что-нибудь острое, способное разрезать руку. Он схватил кухонный нож со столешницы, легко надрезал ладонь, и, шипя от боли, начал рисовать на двери шкафа символ, который помнил наизусть.

Тем временем Дин щелчком раскрыл свой нож и бросился на женщину. Лезвие вошло прямо в грудь, но женщина лишь озадаченно посмотрела на него, а затем вытащила и положила на журнальный столик рядом с пустой миской от попкорна.

Из коридора вышел Сэм.

— Вы чего орете? — спросил он, включая свет.

Рука Кастиэля застыла над кровавым символом. Достаточно было только прижать к нему ладонь, и женщина исчезла бы, но он не двигался. Дин закричал, приказывая Сэму держаться сзади, но женщина не обратила на Сэма никакого внимания. Она твердо и целенаправленно шла к Кастиэлю, а он, как завороженный, смотрел на ее лицо, красивое, как в юности, и обрамленное темно-рыжими волосами. Глаза ее были печальны, а вокруг головы сияла золотая корона. До этого момента он видел эту женщину только на фотографии.

— Нам нужно поговорить, Кастиэль, — сказала она, касаясь его лба. Порезанная ладонь мгновенно зажила, и Кастиэль, не веря своим глазам, распрямил пальцы. Бросив взгляд на их одежду, женщина добавила: — Дин, а тебе стоило бы застегнуть штаны.

 

***

— Ангел, — повторил Дин, первым садясь на диван. Сэм прижался спиной к окну и глядел на них оттуда расширенными ошалевшими глазами.

— Точнее, нефилим, — поправилась Анна, женщина-ангел. Они с Кастиэлем продолжали стоять в центре комнаты. В ее облике не было ничего сверхъестественного — если не считать того, как она появилась, и бескровной раны, которую оставил в ее груди нож. Одетая в джинсы и брезентовую куртку, она казалась совершенно обыкновенной. — Нефилим — это дитя ангела и человека. Их не должно существовать, поэтому я и спрятала тебя, Кастиэль. Я бы не вынесла, если бы кто-то навредил тебе.

Голова у Кастиэля шла кругом. Его мать не только была жива и стояла сейчас перед ним, но она еще и оказалась божественным созданием, и следовательно, он тоже наполовину был таким. Он не знал, плакать ему или смеяться, и продолжал колебаться между двумя крайностями.

— Эта земля охраняется, — догадался Дин.

— Да, — сказала Анна. — В своем доме он невидим для Небес, а периметр владений не может пересечь даже архангел. — Она коснулась руки Кастиэля: — В тебе достаточно человеческого, поэтому ты смог пройти, но я подозреваю, что ты все-таки почувствовал это.

Кастиэль безмолвно кивнул, вспоминая, каким опустошенным и больным чувствовал себя всякий раз, когда переступал границу своих владений.

— Я могла тебя слышать. Я думала, ты молился мне. — Анна улыбнулась, но улыбка вышла грустной. — Но затем я узнала, что кто-то видел нефилима, и поняла, что это ты. Я знала, что ты покинул свой дом.

— Та женщина на пляже, — припомнил Сэм, — та, в костюме. Она еще глазела на тебя, Кас, а ты сказал что-то о ее свете. Она была ангелом?

— Да, — ответила Анна и печально посмотрела на Кастиэля. — Желая тебя защитить, я держалась на расстоянии, но однажды они почти обнаружили тебя, и нам пришлось сделать так, чтобы даже я не смогла войти. Я надеялась, что если обеспечу тебя всем необходимым, всем, чего тебе могло бы захотеться, ты сможешь жить нормальной жизнью. Я не учла только твоего одиночества. Мы… мы воспринимаем это иначе.

— Так ты поэтому вернулась? — с надеждой спросил ее Кастиэль.

— Они послали за тобой кого-то. Они найдут нас не сразу — этот дом тоже скрыт от них, — но Небесам уже достоверно известно, что ты существуешь. Они не остановятся, пока не найдут тебя. — Анна обернулась к братьям: — Пока мы спрятаны, но это ненадолго. Я могу защитить вас обоих, сделать невидимыми для Небес и даже для меня. Но я не смогу скрыть твою благодать, Кастиэль. Она светится, как маяк.

— Почему он не может просто вернуться домой? — спросил Дин. — Ты сказала, что там они до него не доберутся.

— Как только они обнаружат защищенную землю, они блокируют периметр, — объяснила Анна. — Нельзя будет ни войти, ни выйти.

— И нельзя пополнить запасы, — добавил Дин.

— Это неважно, я смогу прожить и со своего огорода, — вмешался Кастиэль.

— Какое-то время. В конце концов они ослабят тебя или подожгут лес. Если я перенесу тебя в другое место, они сделают то же самое. Они не прекратят охоту на тебя.

— И какие варианты? — спросил Дин. — Просто просиживать тут штаны, пока какая-то летающая обезьяна не спикирует с неба, чтобы убить его?

— Они послали специалиста, — ответила Анна. — Нам не придется долго ждать.

— Что за специалист? Ангел-киллер?

— Определение немного топорное, но верное. Да, это своего рода воин.

— Я не хочу, чтобы Кас умирал! — закричал Сэм.

— Я тоже не хочу, — сказала Анна, — поэтому я попытаюсь остановить их. Но если вы попробуете им помешать, вы оба погибнете.

Она подняла руки. Грудь Дина чем-то сжало и обожгло, словно под кожей прокатилась шаровая молния. Сэм вскрикнул. Почувствовав, что его собственная боль уже утихает, Дин бросился к нему и похлопал по груди. Сэма слегка трясло, он был бледен, но в остальном казался невредимым.

— Что, черт возьми, ты с нами сделала?! — заорал Дин.

— Я нанесла защитные знаки на ваши ребра, — сказала Анна. — Теперь они не смогут ни найти вас, ни выследить. Теперь уходите.

— Куда? — спросил Дин.

— Куда угодно. Просто уезжайте отсюда как можно дальше. Хотя они и не ищут вас, сюда не возвращайтесь.

— Мы не оставим его, — сказал Дин.

— Дин… — протестующе начал Кастиэль, но Дин поднялся на ноги. Его глаза горели злостью.

— Нет. Он ни в чем не виноват.

— Подумай о своем брате, — сказала Анна, — об отце…

— Отец учил нас не уклоняться от драки, — возразил Дин, — и драться до конца, даже если проиграешь.

— Если Дин остается, то я тоже не уйду, — с ребяческим возмущением заявил Сэм.

— Вы никогда не сталкивались ни с чем подобным. Вы видели, какой ущерб смогли причинить мне, — Анна указала на дыру в куртке. — Они вас за такое не простят.

— Мы не уйдем, — повторил Дин.

— Я уже слышала, как с вами трудно, — вздохнула Анна и тихо сказала Кастиэлю: — Я рада, что ты нашел таких верных друзей.

 

***

Им оставалось только сидеть и ждать. Дин пробовал дозвониться до отца, но ответа все не было, и он оставил несколько сообщений на автоответчике. В детали он не вдавался, сказал только, что кое-что случилось. И попросил перезвонить.

Сэм грыз большой палец, а Кастиэль бродил вдоль окна, пока Анна не приказала ему сесть.

— Тебя увидят, — сказала она, задергивая шторы. Кастиэль с несчастным видом уселся рядом с Дином на тот самый диван, где был так счастлив меньше часа назад.

Он ни о чем не жалел. Не жалел, что ушел из дома, даже если теперь это будет стоить ему жизни. Встреча с Сэмом, время, проведенное вместе с Дином — эти несколько дней он ценил больше, чем всю остальную жизнь за стеклом.

Они просидели в темноте несколько часов, ожидая и прислушиваясь. Сэм уснул, свернувшись клубком на диване. Дин укрыл его одеялом, но сам не спал, а оставался рядом с Кастиэлем, обнимая его за спину.

— Тебе страшно? — спросил он. Кастиэль кивнул ему в плечо. Каждый порыв ветра, каждый треск ветки за окном, казалось, возвещал о приходе того самого специалиста.

— Где мой отец? — спросил Кастиэль.

— В безопасности, — ответила Анна.

— Где, интересно, его носило все это время? — поинтересовался Дин.

— Чак — пророк. Меня назначили оберегать его в ожидании Слова Божьего. Теперь за ним присматривает архангел. Вам лучше с ним не встречаться.

— А Ханна? — спросил Кастиэль. — Кем она была?

— Другом, — ответила Анна. — Ханна не одобряла моего выбора, но я знала, что она никогда не предала бы нас.

За окном прокричала сова, заглушая стрекот сверчка, а затем послышался шум двигателя и хруст гравия под колесами. Дин крепче прижал к себе Кастиэля. Фары машины на мгновение осветили окно, и Дин встал, чтобы выглянуть в щель между шторами.

— Это фургон Бобби, — с облегчением выдохнул он. — Наверное, отец получил мои сообщения.

Двигатель замолк, фары погасли, вновь погружая комнату в темноту. Дин направился к двери, чтобы отпереть ее, но, стоило ему коснуться замка, как Анна приказала:

— Стой.

— Это же мой отец, я вижу его! — возмутился Дин, но Анна покачала головой:

— Твой отец — всего лишь оболочка, — сказала Анна. — Внутри нее тот, кто знал, что я приду.

— Он вселился в моего отца?!

— Вы с братом должны спрятаться, — спокойно сказала Анна. — Сейчас, пока он не увидел вас. — Когда Дин не двинулся с места, она взмахнула рукой, и братья исчезли.

— Куда ты их отправила? — шепотом спросил Кастиэль.

— В спальню, — ответила Анна и вдруг будто из воздуха вытащила длинный клинок, поблескивающий в темноте серебром. Она сжала его в опущенной руке. На гравийной дорожке возле дома послышались шаги — кто-то приближался к крыльцу.

— Он убьет тебя, если ты попытаешься его остановить? — спросил Кастиэль.

— Я готова к этому.

— А что будет с отцом Сэма и Дина?

Анна не ответила, но по ее молчанию Кастиэль все понял. Шаги были уже на ступеньках, и он почувствовал, как быстро забилось его сердце. Можно было дать погибнуть матери и оставить без отца Сэма и Дина — а можно было остановить все это. Он не должен был появляться на свет, а раз так, то и его отсутствие ничего не изменит.

— Он уйдет, если я сдамся? — спросил он.

— Я не позволю тебе принять наказание за мою ошибку.

— Он уйдет?

Анна помедлила, прежде чем ответить. Наконец она сказала:

— Да.

— Тогда другого выхода нет, — сказал Кастиэль. Его глаза застилали слезы, вся комната казалась размытой. — Защити их.

— Кастиэль…

— Сделай это для меня.

Входная дверь распахнулась, как под натиском урагана, и в дом вошел высокий крупный человек с коротко остриженной седеющей бородой. Глубоко посаженные глаза смотрели настороженно, но и в его взгляде, и в том, как он держался — очень прямо, так же, как женщина на пляже, — было что-то противоестественное.

Кастиэль выступил вперед и упал на колени к ногам человека. Сделай это быстро, мысленно попросил он, и склонил голову. Анна не попыталась его остановить. «Пожалуйста, не мучай меня».

Заляпанные грязью ботинки остановились в нескольких дюймах от его колен, тяжелая рука коснулась шеи. Ощутив покалывание на коже, Кастиэль задержал свой последний вздох.

— Отец, нет! — раздался крик Дина откуда-то сзади. Он подбежал к ним, сотрясая всю хижину своим топотом, и бросился между Кастиэлем и ангелом. Кастиэль окликнул его, но Дин принялся отталкивать отца назад, прижав кулаки к его груди.

— Пап, это я, — умоляюще бормотал он, — я же знаю, что ты там внутри… Ты не должен этого делать!

Ангел не ответил. Он поднял руку и дотронулся до лба Дина основанием ладони. В ту же секунду из нее заструился ослепляющий свет, который проникал в тело Дина и выходил обратно через глаза и уши. Внутренний свет полыхнул кроваво-красным, самым ярким и праведным цветом, какой Кастиэль когда-либо видел, и погас. Бездыханный, Дин рухнул на пол.

— Нет! — закричал Кастиэль.

Он подполз к Дину и лихорадочно прижал пальцы к его шее в надежде услышать пульс. «О нет, господи, пожалуйста, пусть он будет жив!» Но сердце Дина не билось. Его лицо застыло как в ужасном крике, выжженные глаза почернели. Из пустых выгоревших глазниц еще поднимался дым, и Кастиэль едва не задохнулся от его едкого запаха.

Кастиэль неосознанно прикрыл тело Дина своим. Он поцеловал искалеченные глаза, а потом, прижав Дина к груди, заплакал. Он не должен был приходить сюда. Если бы он сдался быстрее или встретил ангела снаружи дома, Дин был бы жив.

Его рыдания становились все громче, и хижину вдруг начало потряхивать. Фундамент содрогался, от вибрации трескались половые доски. Окна задрожали в рамах и разлетелись на осколки. Невыносимая боль и отчаяние разрывали Кастиэлю грудь, их тяжесть была так велика, что он закричал. Неведомая сила словно раздирала его на части.

Из его спины тянулись и продирались наружу фантомные конечности, оставляя после себя обнаженную пульсирующую плоть. Он взвыл и еще крепче прижал к себе Дина, как будто скомканная в руках рубашка могла облегчить его страдания, но боль уже вышла за границы физической. Душа Кастиэля раскалывалась пополам, он чувствовал боль в местах, до которых не мог дотянуться, и только продолжал кричать, пока не сорвал голос и не пропал в своих слезах, падавших в волосы Дина.

Внезапно в хижине воцарилась тишина. Кастиэль слышал собственное отчаянное дыхание и гул насекомых снаружи, но тряска прекратилась. С каждым вздохом боль отпускала его. Все еще дрожа, он наконец приоткрыл опухшие глаза.

Сэм, весь красный и зареванный, стоял в коридоре, одной рукой прикрывая рот, а другой держась за живот, и беззвучно шептал имя брата. Анна с поднятым клинком замерла перед ним, готовая защитить. Вокруг обоих не было никакого света. Кастиэль моргнул, пытаясь увидеть лучше, но свет так и не появился. Ангел тоже был темным и больше не смотрел на Кастиэля. Что-то мягкое коснулось щеки, и, подняв голову, Кастиэль понял, в чем дело.

Это были лепестки, и они падали с дерева, выросшего прямо из пола. Верхушка дерева упиралась в потолок, толстые ветви раскинулись вдоль него, заняв всю комнату. Дерево было красивым, с безупречной корой, и на каждой ветке росли прекрасные белые цветы. Их лепестки медленно кружились в воздухе, повинуясь легкому ветерку, залетавшему из разбитых окон, и опадали вниз, покрывая пол и ноги Дина.

— Что это было? — спросил ангел.

— Он вырвал из себя благодать, — Анна почтительно дотронулась до ствола дерева. — Я и не думала, что это возможно.

Ангел обернулся к Кастиэлю: он не оставил намерения убить его.

— Это ничего не меняет, — сказал он.

— Кастиэль теперь человек, — возразила Анна, подходя ближе, — у тебя больше нет причин лишать его жизни. Он не несет никакой угрозы для Небес.

— У меня есть приказ.

Клинок Анны издал тихий звон.

— Бог не приказывал этого, — сказала она.

Глаза ангела блеснули:

— Кто ты такая, чтобы говорить о Боге? Предательница, опозорившая себя.

— Бог учил нас любить человечество превыше всего на свете. Вот я и любила его, — Анна гордо вздернула подбородок. — Этот мальчик не грешил, но ты безжалостно убил его и охотно убил бы другого.

— Это, — выплюнул ангел, указывая на Кастиэля, — отвратительное извращение.

— Ты запутался, брат. — Обойдя Кастиэля, Анна подняла клинок, приставив его кончик к горлу ангела. — Возвращайся на Небеса и скажи им, что твоя миссия выполнена — нефилим мертв. Оставь нас в покое, и тогда я никому не скажу, что ты сделал.

Ангел долго хранил молчание, но наконец все же убрал руку и бросил на Кастиэля короткий взгляд, словно оценивая свои шансы. Должно быть, слова Анны сумели убедить его, потому что он вдруг откинул назад голову. Изо рта Джона Винчестера вырвался голубой свет и заклубился дымом. Закашлявшись, он упал на колени. В то же мгновение Анна вонзила свой клинок в середину голубого света. Раздался треск, похожий на электрический разряд, и то, что осталось от ангела, исчезло в раскате грома.

— Ты убила его, — выдохнул Кастиэль.

— Я не могла рисковать. — Анна убрала свой клинок и добавила: — Теперь они никогда не найдут тебя.

Ее слова не принесли утешения. Кастиэль уткнулся лицом в шею Дина. Кожа была еще теплой, лежащее на руках тело безвольно обмякло, и Кастиэль заплакал. Сэм бросился к ним и уронил голову на живот Дина, тоже оплакивая его. Безотчетно скомкав футболку Дина в кулаках, он сквозь рыдания повторял и повторял его имя.

— Что… что здесь происходит? — пробормотал Джон и потер глаза, будто пытаясь проснуться. — Сэм? Дин!

Кастиэль неохотно отпустил Дина и уложил его на спину, позволив себе последний поцелуй на прощание. Глаза Дина были закрыты, но следов ожогов на них больше не было, не осталось и дыма вокруг. Кожа на лице выровнялась, от шрамов не виднелось и следа, как будто их и не было. Затаив дыхание, Кастиэль прижал ухо к груди Дина и вдруг услышал тихие размеренные удары.

— Он жив! — Он прислушался снова, чтобы убедиться наверняка, но сомнений не было: это стучало сердце Дина. Кастиэль обнял Сэма, и, гладя его голову, произнес уже тверже: — Все хорошо, Дин жив. — Затем он впервые взглянул в глаза Джону Винчестеру и повторил: — Он жив.

И, хотя в это мгновение ему больше всего хотелось лечь рядом с Дином, обхватить его руками и держать очень крепко, он встал и отступил в сторону, позволяя подойти Сэму и его отцу. Джон склонился к своим сыновьям, Кастиэль подошел к Анне. К своей матери. Она была красива даже без светящегося ореола.

— Как это могло случиться? — прошептал он. — Ведь Дин был мертв…

— Ты исцелил его. Должно быть, в нем есть нечто особенное. — Анна развернула его к себе и положила руки на плечи. Ей пришлось встать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянутся и поцеловать его в лоб. — Мне пора. Ты справишься?

— Да.

— Дом и земля принадлежат тебе, можешь пользоваться ими столько, сколько захочешь. Если ты решишь уйти, помолись мне, и я прослежу, чтобы ты ни в чем не нуждался.

— Спасибо.

— Я горжусь тобой, Кастиэль, — сказала она, — и всегда буду любить тебя.

— Передай привет моему отцу, — ответил он, и Анна исчезла в шорохе невидимых крыльев.

 

***

Джон перенес Дина на кровать. Некоторое время они все стояли возле него, но он спал и, вероятно, не собирался просыпаться еще несколько часов, так что поговорить решено было на кухне. Кастиэль сел у стойки, и Сэм, придвинув себе табурет, устроился рядом с ним. Его лицо еще горело и зудело от недавних слез. Джон окинул Кастиэля коротким хмурым взглядом.

— Кто ты такой и почему ты целовал моего сына?

Кастиэль напрягся, но прежде, чем он успел ответить, вмешался Сэм.

— Это Кас. Он наш друг. — Эти слова не давали никакого объяснения поцелую, но Сэм решил, что отец не будет так уж сильно злиться на Дина сейчас. Шмыгнув носом, он добавил: — Вообще-то друг он мой. А с Дином они — бойфренды. — Дин еще поблагодарит его потом.

Джон потер наморщенный лоб.

— Черт, ну и денек сегодня… Мы с Бобби пили пиво, и вдруг какой-то голос в голове начал мне втирать, что я должен сказать «да» ангелу Господню, потому что мои ребята в опасности. А потом я просыпаюсь на полу, из которого растет дерево.

Горло у Сэма саднило, но он все же сумел коротко пересказать отцу события этого дня. Закончил он словами: «…и тогда Анна убила его. Я не знал, что ангелы на самом деле существуют».

— Не ты один, Сэмми. — Джон кашлянул и крепко пожал Кастиэлю руку: — Спасибо, что спас моего сына. — Затем он отошел и негромко хмыкнул: — Надо бы позвонить Бобби, сказать, где я. А то я бросил его там одного и забрал машину.

Хлопнув Сэма по плечу, он снял со стены телефон. Часы Сэма пискнули, сообщая, что уже три пятнадцать утра. Он зевнул, и Кастиэль зевнул тоже, может, от усталости после такого тяжелого дня, а может, из-за того, что он полностью стал человеком.

— Я буду спать у Дина, — сказал ему Сэм. — Хочешь со мной?

Глаза Кастиэля засияли от благодарности, и Сэм обрадовался, что задал свой вопрос.

Они устроились рядом с Дином, поверх одеял. Сэм положил голову на подушку Дина, а Кастиэль сел рядом, чтобы присматривать за ними. Наверное, позднее Джон укрыл их всех, потому что, когда Сэм проснулся, ему было тепло, а рядом слышалось дыхание Дина.

 

***

Убедившись, что Дин поправляется, Джон приготовил всем завтрак, взял фургон и уехал за Бобби. Вернулись они вместе, уже вечером. Дин проснулся, встал с постели, но смог дойти только до дивана, на который и рухнул без сил. Экран телевизора загораживал ствол дерева, но, сдвинувшись подальше вправо, смотреть было можно.

Бобби осмотрел лицо Дина и поздравил его с необычайно быстрым выздоровлением. Пожимая руку Кастиэлю, он нахмурился, но Дин объяснил, что так Бобби ведет себя только с теми, кто ему особенно нравится.

— Может, пригодится на Рождество, — заметил Бобби, взглянув на дерево. — Понятия не имею, как я объясню все это Мэки.

— Пожалуй, надо убрать лепестки, — сказал Дин. — Сэм, пойди найди щетку.

Сэм высунул язык и не двинулся с места. Бобби ткнул пальцем в Кастиэля:

— А что нам делать с ним?

— Он поедет с нами, — твердо сказал Дин.

— Дин, — вмешался Джон, — нам и так непросто. Я не могу позволить себе лишний рот.

— У меня есть деньги, — сказал Кастиэль, — и дом. Я могу продать его.

— Ты ничего не знаешь об охоте, — продолжал Джон, — только будешь тормозить нас.

— Но он очень умный, пап, — вставил Сэм, — он прочел еще больше книг, чем Бобби.

— Я не буду обузой, — пообещал Кастиэль.

— А мне плевать, будешь ты обузой или нет, — заявил Дин, стиснув его колено, — я не уеду отсюда без тебя, если ты, конечно, сам хочешь поехать. А если не хочешь, то… Я сам останусь.

— Дин, тебе девятнадцать лет, — сказал Джон. — Вы знакомы меньше двух недель!

— Ага, и что мне пришлось пережить? Знаешь, я не спешу повторить. Может, здесь тоже найдется работа. Или опять пойду в школу.

— Если Дин остается, я тоже не поеду, — сказал Сэм.

— Так, хватит. — Джон закрыл лицо руками и глубоко вздохнул. — Мне надо поспать хотя бы день. Поговорим об этом, когда я начну соображать.

Он бросил взгляд на руку Дина, все еще лежащую на колене Кастиэля, и, покачав головой, молча отправился в свободную спальню в конце коридора.

— Мальчики, будете ужинать? — спросил Бобби. Поднявшись, он хлопнул себя по бокам. Сэм поспешил за ним на кухню, чтобы помочь, а Дин обернулся к Кастиэлю:

— Если решишь поехать с нами, надо будет разыскать твоего отца. Нанести ему визит.

— Я бы с радостью, — мечтательно ответил Кастиэль. — Я столько всего хотел бы увидеть…

— Значит, увидишь. — Дин слабо улыбнулся ему. — Слушай, а ты правда поцеловал меня на глазах у отца, или Сэмми морочит мне голову?

— Правда, — признался Кастиэль. — Хотя, формально говоря, в тот момент тебя не было в живых, так что твое участие в этом спорно. Прости, если я поставил тебя в неловкое положение.

У Дина вырвался короткий смешок.

— Я просто думал, что отец больше разозлится.

— Он видел, как ты умер. Для беспокойства есть вещи поважнее.

— Наверное. — Дин потеребил шов на брюках Кастиэля. — И как я выглядел, когда был трупом?

— У тебя были выжжены глаза, — ответил Кастиэль, пытаясь отогнать от себя воспоминания о том лице Дина и о невыносимом запахе горелой плоти. Ему пришлось прижать ко рту кулак, чтобы успокоить желудок.

— Прости, — пробормотал Дин и слегка подтолкнул ногу Кастиэля. — Спасибо, что… Ну, знаешь… Что спас мне жизнь.

Кастиэль покачал головой.

— Я сам поставил ее под угрозу, Дин. Даже не знаю, как мне начать просить прощения за то, что я сделал…

— Кас.

— Да?

— Заткнись, — сказал Дин и поцеловал его.

— Мы все видим! — пропел издали Сэм.

Дин ответил ему неприличным жестом, и они с Сэмом продолжили пререкаться, обсыпая друг друга необидными оскорблениями, пока Бобби не рявкнул на них, велев закрыть рты.

Кастиэль еще не раз увидит это потом, в последующие годы — шумные поездки на машине, восхитительный беспорядок в комнатах мотелей, где они будут жить, насмешки младшего брата, притворяющегося, что целуется со сковородкой. Пчелы Кастиэля соберутся в рой и найдут себе другой дом.

Он растянулся на диване, и, наслаждаясь болтовней вокруг, привалился к боку Дина.


End file.
